


Mirror

by Penryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Smut, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn/pseuds/Penryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Demon!Dean forcing you to finger yourself in front of a mirror while he stands behind you and guides you through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you scruffydeanwinchester for being my amazing alpha. This is part one of at least eleven in the Mirror Series. I hope you enjoy it.

The headache is what woke you.

Your hunter instincts were strong enough that you didn’t immediately open your eyes. Instead, you slowed your breathing as you let your other senses paint the picture your eyes couldn’t see.

Your arms were above your head, wrapped in what felt like padded cuffs. The kind used in hospitals to restrain patients. The weight of your body was on your shoulders. Your bare feet grazed the cold concrete floor. It was chilly, but there wasn’t any kind of draft. You couldn’t remember much, but you remembered Arizona summer heat. It wasn’t until you swayed slightly, suspended in the air, that you realize that some of your clothes had been removed. Obviously, your shoes were off, but so was the tank top you’d been wearing. This left you in your white cotton bra and well-worn jeans.

Suddenly feeling exposed, you shivered slightly, forgetting that it blew your whole fake sleeping façade. The headache was distracting you from what was important. Remembering what had happened.

You’d been working a case in Joseph City, a small town in Arizona. A few deaths with the victim drained of blood after being cut about a dozen times. It probably wasn’t a vampire, but it still had seemed like a good idea to check it out. Vamps were your specialty. Besides, it hadn’t been like you would work it alone. You’d gotten a call from a friend who put you in touch with the other hunter you were supposed to meet up with. Dean Winchester. He was a fucking legend amongst hunters. Having never met the guy, you both agreed to meet at the only bar in town before doing any actual hunting together. Unfortunately, the bastard never showed. You’d sat at that bar a couple hours before giving up and heading off to find a hotel.

Pain throbbed throughout your head, causing you to momentarily withdraw from your thoughts. The source of your headache was a lump on the right side of your skull. Someone had hit you, probably why your memory was so fuzzy. Tentatively, you opened your eyes.

Of course, that didn’t really help as the room you were in was completely black. However, as you turned your head slightly, a low chuckle echoed around the…cellar? It had to be some kind of basement. Either way, the laughter made you jump slightly.

A deep voice boomed around you. “You finally done pretending to sleep? Good.” Definitely male, which made sense considering your attacker had to drag you out of your hotel and then string you up.

The pounding of your heart and head almost made you miss the footsteps approaching you from behind. Heavy boots on the solid floor. The loud voice was suddenly a whisper, hissing in your ear.

“How’d you sleep?”

You shivered involuntarily once more. The warmth from the man’s breath hitting the left side of your neck.

No. You couldn’t afford to be afraid. You were a hunter and showing fear to a monster was a sure way to get you killed. Cursing yourself for the slight tremble in your words, you tried to speak confidently to your kidnapper.

“Like a baby. I love being kidnapped by monsters and suspended in the air. It’s a hobby of mine. Now what the fuck do you want?” Thankfully, your words sounded snarky enough towards the end.

But it just made the man laugh once more. “Someone has a mouth on them. How cute.” Heat rushed towards your cheeks at his condescending tone. “But I’ll fix that attitude soon enough. How does that sound…what was your name again? I guess it doesn’t matter. I can just give you a new name.”

Panic was beginning to form a knot in your stomach and you couldn’t keep it out of your voice. “I’m not afraid of you.” The lie sounded pathetic, even to you.

A large rough hand wrapped around your neck. Not applying any pressure, but the threat was obvious. A tiny gasp escaped your lips at the sudden contact. His forearm ran across your chest as he was still standing behind you.

“Now we both know that’s not true.” His body was suddenly pressed against yours. The stubble on his cheek scratching your neck as he inhaled deeply. You could feel his lips lightly drag across your skin before he kissed the side of your head gently. “I can hear your heart beating, sweetheart. I can hear how fast it goes when I do-”

A tiny pinch on your neck made you inhale sharply. He’d bitten you. The bastard had bitten you. Not hard, granted. Not enough to break the skin. It was just a scare tactic and unfortunately, it worked.

“ _-this_.” True to his word, your heart was pounding loudly in your chest. You wouldn’t have to be a vampire to hear it.

However, his actions reaffirmed your belief that you were dealing with a vamp. That gave you some kind of comfort. You knew how to kill vamps and if you could get your arms free, you would figure out a way to decapitate your attacker. Before he drained your blood, hopefully.

His laughter was really starting to get annoying. The vamp removed his hand from around your neck, but his fingers didn’t leave your body. Instead, his hand trailed down your sternum. Down between your breasts and slowly continuing south until they reach the waistband of your jeans. His skin left a fiery path down your body, making you squirm slightly and causing your restraints to rattle in the quiet basement.

“Your shoulders starting to hurt, babe? You want me to take you down?” His voice was still a soft murmur in your ear as his hand moved slowly across your lower stomach.

It was fucking annoying that he kept using pet names, but it seemed like it was a bad idea to bring it up. “You can go to hell.” Not the greatest comeback, but it was better than anything else you could come up with in your rattled state. His words only reminded you of the dull ache that was steadily growing on your shoulders. He hadn’t strung you up long as your shoulders hadn’t dislocated yet, but it was definitely a very real threat if you remained suspended for too much longer.

But you weren’t going to ask him to take you down.

You could hear the amusement in his voice as he started tracing lazy circles on your stomach. “Been there. Done that.” His left arm wrapped around your waist so the monster was essentially bear hugging you from behind. His mouth pressed against the base of your skull as he murmured, “This ain’t a trick, sweetheart. If you want down, all you have to do is ask.”

“ _Oh_ , is that all I have to do?” You drawled sarcastically, rolling your eyes even though he couldn’t see it. You didn’t even dare to hope that he was being honest. Underestimating and believing your enemy was how hunters died. “Why didn’t I think of that? Yeah, let me just ask the vampire politely and I’m sure he’ll let me go.”

That gained another loud chuckle from the man. His laughter shook his shoulders, thereby shaking you as well.

“You think I’m a vampire? Oh, sweetie.” The bastard was clearly still smiling as he gave your body a tiny squeeze. “You really are an idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot you fucking prick!” You snarled furiously. “If you’re not a vamp then what the hell are you?”

His arms pulled away from your body and his footsteps receded to the far corner of the room. A tiny click and then light.

You blinked and squinted until your eyes adjusted to the soft lights originating from lamps around the basement.

Definitely a cellar. Now that you could see, fear gripped you even more tightly. A large four-poster bed sat to your left, just in the corner of your peripherals. Dark red sheets ran over the mattress. A dark wooden dresser was pushed against the wall almost directly in front of you. Adorned on top above it on the wall were a row of hooks with different sized paddles and canes.

You audibly swallowed as your eyes continued to scan the room. A door to your right no doubt led to the exit. Beside it was a rather comfortably looking black leather couch. It seemed almost out of place in the sex dungeon. The sofa wasn’t brand new and there was a softness to the fabric over it that the rest of the room lacked.

Tilting your head back, you could see the suspension system the monster had created.

A large chain hung from the ceiling, a massive metal hook on the end. The brown padded cuffs around your wrists were attached to it.

The man’s voice drew you from your observations. You’d been so lost in thought that you’d failed to hear his footsteps drawing nearer to you.

He remained just out of the sides of your vision. “I’m a not a vampire. That’s for sure.” The laughter still rang clearly in his tone, but it was beginning to die.

“That’s not really answering my question.” You could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed your neck. It only agitated you even more.

The man’s voice was growing huskier as he continued pecking at your skin. “That’s not _really_ my problem.” One of his hands pushed slightly on your lower back, causing your entire body to swing forward and the chains overhead to creak. The heat from his palm made your heart pound, and it didn’t slow down as his hand trailed up your skin.

Up your back, the monster snapped your bra playfully. You could hear him humming quietly behind you, but you were too distracted to recognize the tune. He was just fucking with you, trying to get inside your head and it was working.

It was just his hand, but you felt violated and, despite only having your shirt removed, completely exposed.

His fingers traced an invisible line between your shoulder blades, before he grasped your ponytail in his hand. You always wore it up, for convenience more than anything, but it seemed like something the monster liked as well.

In one swift motion, he jerked your head back. You exhaled sharply, trying and failing to conceal your panic.

You still couldn’t see him clearly, but you knew he was tall and judging by the defined muscles in his forearm, he worked out quite a bit.

His free hand snaked onto your collar bone before he moved it up onto your throat. He was still humming softly as he played with your body.

“You have lovely skin,” He commented idly. “Even your scars are beautiful.” He wasn’t choking you, but the threat was far from subtle. He was expressing his dominance and it made you squirm even more.

Unable to think clearly as he manhandled your body, you remained silent as the man continued talking.

“Now, I know your shoulders must be hurting. And judging from the way you’re trying to look at me, you’re curious as well. I want to let you down, sweetheart, but you have to ask me nicely. Otherwise I might just leave you up here all day. I have some errands to run, so who knows when I’ll be back. You understand what I’m saying?”

You swallowed hard before answering, stammering slightly as his hand continued to caress your skin. “Y-Yeah. I, uh, I understand.”

“Good girl.” The words made you almost shriek in anger and disgust. If the man noticed your aggravation, he didn’t comment on it. If anything, his voice became even more condescending. “So, you ask me nicely and I might just let you down.”

It took every ounce of your will to stop yourself from spitting on him. Instead, you forced your voice to remain steady.

“Will you let me down?”

“I said _nicely_ , sweetheart.” Heat rose onto your face at the edge in his tone.

“Please, will you let me down?”

“Good girl,” He repeated. The smile was back, you could definitely hear it. “Yes, I’ll let you down.” He removed his domineering hold on your throat before releasing your hair and raising his hand above your head and grasping your restraints. He lifted you with ease and unhooked you from the ceiling. Your arms instantly falling down in front of you as he released the leather cuff.

Your shoulders fucking hurt, but you forced the pain aside as you stumbled slightly, your legs almost giving out. A strong arm held you upright, the man’s hand having somehow wrapped around your waist. He pulled you closer to him, your arms pressed against his chest.

“Don’t fall on me, babe. Just lean against me ‘till you get your sea legs.” You took the moment to observe what your attacker was wearing. Dark leather boots, probably steel-toed, were partially covered by a pair of well-worn dark wash jeans. A black cotton t-shirt emphasized his already muscular body.  You continued scanning his body until you were able to look up and finally take in your kidnapper.

A strong jawline with stubble along the edge framed a pair of very sexy looking lips. Of course, you had to be taken by a fucking model. God forbid he be some creepy hillbilly. You continued lifting your gaze past the freckles on his cheeks and nose up to his black filled eyes. Fuck.

You gasped and automatically tried to step back, but his arm along your lower back held you tightly to his body.

“You’re a fucking _demon_.” Your words seemed redundant, but the shock made you sound like an idiot.

“Oh, is that what I am? Really? Are you sure?” A lazy grin slid over his face as the demon stared down at you. The blackness receded, showcasing his intense green eyes. “Name’s Dean, but if you hadn’t figured that out already than you really are as dumb as you look. Seriously, close your mouth before I bite it.”

You pressed your lips together, trying to focus on anything other than his watchful gaze. The entire thing had been a setup. Dean Winchester was a demon and he’d tricked you into showing up.


	2. Chapter 2

“You killed all those people and then convinced me it might be a vampire so I’d come down here alone.”

The demon’s smirk grew as he watched you process this new information. “I had to say it might be a vamp. Everyone knows that you don’t do demon shit. Using a different hunter’s name was a stupid idea. Besides, no one knows I’m a demon, so I figured that if you thought the mighty Dean Winchester was going to be here, you’d come running.” He leaned in closer, his breath hitting your skin. “I can hear your heart. You nervous, sweetie?”

Your anger came back in full force. “I’m not nervous. I’m pissed off.” Okay, you were a little nervous, but you’d be damned if you admitted that to a demon. Redoubling your efforts to break free, you tried to ignore you fear. “Why me? Why go through all of this for a hunter you’d never even met?”

Dean released you and stepped back to survey your flushed body. “That made it so much easier. I walked right by you in that bar, but you didn’t even notice. Besides,” he took a purposeful step towards you and, before you could stop him, gripped your jaw in his left hand. He forced your head up and locked gazes with you. “I knew you’d be a fighter. Even when you know I’m a demon and you have no way to escape, you’re still going to try and be defiant. Try to hold on to your pride. And I just think that’s fucking adorable.” His condescension made your face burn, but your struggles were pointless.

“I’m going to fucking _kill_ y-”

Dean’s smile grew as he leaned forward and sealed his lips to yours. Your threat died in your mouth as he forcefully dominated the kiss.

His mouth was surprisingly soft, but you could feel the heat and passion behind it. His right hand slid over your thigh and onto your ass. He gave your butt a soft squeeze, eliciting a gasp from deep within you. Taking advantage of your parted lips, the demon’s tongue entered your mouth.

The hand holding your jaw moved to the back of your neck while he continued squeezing your ass through your jeans. You didn’t kiss him back. No matter what he might say, you didn’t respond to his lips.

Clearly frustrated by your silent protest, the demon pulled away. His cocky grin sliding back into place. “See? You’ll still threaten me when we both know it’s pointless. You’re overcompensating for how much you like me.”

 _That_ got a reaction out of you. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re a god damn demon you fucking dumbass. I fucking _hate_ you.” It wasn’t until you finished speaking that you realized how defensive you sounded. His soft laughter showed that he knew that as well. “Oh, fuck off!” You shoved Dean back with your bound hands and stumbled slightly away from him.

“Hey, who said you could walk away from me?” There was still a playfulness to his voice, but his grin didn’t quite reach his eyes. His eyes stared into yours until your blush became too much and you had to look away.

“I did. Because I don’t take orders from you.” You groaned internally as you just continued to prove his point. Fighting a demon with no weapons and zero backup was an awful idea, but you couldn’t stop the defiance you felt. Maybe you _were_ overcompensating. No, that couldn’t be it.

His booming laugh pulled you from your monologue and your eyes snapped back onto his. The demon crossed his arms, accenting the muscle definition in his forearms, and leaned casually against one of the wooden posts attached to the bed.

“See, any other girl and I’d believe that. But _you_? Oh, I can see straight through your act, princess.”

“What act?” You snarled, your gaze morphed into a cold glare. “You’re so fucking convinced that I want you when in reality you’re an _abomination_.”

The smile slid from Dean’s lips. It made a tiny grin form on your own mouth. The demon was far too cocky for his own good. Unfortunately, his emotions didn’t just stop with annoyance. His eyes flooded that inky color and he advanced towards you.

“Oh, _I’m_ the abomination? _I’m_ the monster? I know exactly what you are, bitch.” You staggered backwards, unable to really defend yourself with your arms bound together.

“Dean, wait. I didn’t mean t-”

“You’re a fucking whore!” His hand left wrapped around your throat as he continued walking until your body slammed against the wall. “You’re a horny slut that’s just _dying_ to be controlled. To be dominated. You can try and deny it all you want, but we both know the truth.”

A tiny amount of pressure was beginning to grow on your neck. Not enough to stop your breathing, but enough to make you panic. As if you weren’t already.

 “You think you’re so complicated and different but you’re like fucking glass.” Dean towered over you, his voice thundering through every nerve in the air. The space between you was practically nonexistent and he didn’t have to be a demon to hear your heart thudding loudly in your chest.

 “All those nights travelling alone. When you’re lonely, but instead of going to a bar, you go back to your hotel and please yourself. Because no one can give you what you need, what you _crave_.” The demon’s right hand grabbed the restraints around your wrists and lifted them above your head. “You have to be dominated.”

 “How did y-”

“You can’t always see a demon, sweetheart. But I can _always_ see you. Even when you’re alone in your hotel room. When you’re moaning like a bitch in heat.” You felt yourself blush deeply as he continued staring down at you. “I’ve seen all the kinky shit you enjoy and I’ve seen how you touch yourself just right to get that sweet release.” Dean leaned forward, his voice soft in your ear. “You think I can touch you like that? I’ve seen you do it enough times. I know what gets my little slut going.”

“I-I’m not a slut, Dean.” You sounded scared and…submissive. He’d invaded a very private, intimate, and embarrassing part of your life and that left you feeling violated.

You had weird kinks. Weird enough that you knew no random guy at a bar would be able to get you off. Not to say that you’d never once flirted with a guy and gone back to his place, but you’d never ended up completely satisfied.

The hand on your throat moved south along your body. Your chest was moving rapidly with your labored breathing, but the demon’s hand didn’t slow down to play with your bra. His fingers dipped below your jeans and he continued until his entire hand palmed your sex, separated only by your purple thong. “You’re not a slut? That’s funny, because I could have sworn you moaned that you were. Where was that? Oh, yeah, back in Texas. That was a fun night for you, wasn’t it?”

Your muscles tightened at his words and electricity shot straight down your spine. He’d been there. He had watched you moan in that hotel room. He’d seen you plug your ass and turn your vibrator on high. He’d heard you groan out your embarrassing mantra of ‘I’m a dirty little slut’ until your words had turned into gasps of pleasure and your orgasm had made you release a final animalistic noise.

The demon’s hand remained motionless in between your legs, causing you to rise onto your toes in an attempt to escape the humiliation you felt. You whimpered quietly and looked away from his intense gaze, your cheeks burning.

“Ah, so you _do_ remember. Well, shouldn’t this be a relief? You’re always craving dominance and now I’m going to give it to you. How does that sound, baby?” His middle finger lifted slightly, but the rest of his hand continued to remain still down the front of your jeans.

“I didn’t ask for this and I don’t want it.” You struggled weakly, still pinned against the wall with your arms above your head.

Dean grinned down at you, his finger beginning to make slow lines down the middle of your pussy. “Of course you want this,” He cooed. “You’re already starting to get wet for me. You’re just dying to be controlled, aren’t you my little whore?”

You squeezed your eyes shut and shook your head violently. “No! I don’t want this you pathetic bastard.” Fighting, although still clearly a defense mechanism that Dean saw through, was your only distraction at that point. “Let me go! I’m not going to let you rape me.” Of course, your declaration only made the demon laugh once more.

“Oh, but sweetie. You’re going to be begging me to touch you.” He removed his hand from your jeans and his fingers were, thankfully, dry. He frowned slightly before a slow grin slid over his face.


	3. Chapter 3

“I know what you’re thinking, princess. Just because you’re not wet now doesn’t mean you won’t be later.” His hand shot towards your parted lips as he shoved his index and middle finger into your mouth. “Suck,” He ordered, the malicious glint back in his eyes. “And don’t think about fighting me, you’ll only dig yourself a deeper hole.”

Of course you were going to fight! He was a demon. A demon who had just confessed to watching you masturbate. You shot Dean a frosty glare before biting down hard on his fingers. He wasn’t human and it wouldn’t do anything other than express your anger. In fact, you didn’t even break the skin.

The blackness faded from his eyes as that lazy smile grew on his face. “I told you not to bother fighting me. Now suck you little slut. I’m not taking my fingers away until they’re nice and wet.” He seemed to have regained control of his anger, but you made a mental note about how quick he was to lose it. Clearly, he wanted to play out his fantasy and it didn’t involve breaking your bones. So, that was somewhat of a relief.

Not even bothering to lower the hostility in your gaze, you slowly closed your lips around his fingers and began sucking. Your face felt like actual flames had spontaneously appeared on your skin. You lowered your eyes, too embarrassed to continue looking at the demon.

“Good girl,” Dean whispered. He began moving his fingers in and out of your mouth, not completely removing them before pushing them back inside. “Use your tongue some more, baby. I want you to suck me like it’s a cock. You’ve had so many in that pretty little mouth of yours, it shouldn’t be hard to remember the experience. There you go.”

Your pulse raced at his words. Now he was just being a jackass. You didn’t have any sort of kink to giving head, but obviously he enjoyed the visual of you…on your knees…your lips parted. Oh, _fuck!_ You squirmed slightly, automatically squeezing your thighs together as you continued to run your tongue over his skin.

“Anytime there’s a cock in your mouth, you suck it. Understand, whore?” His words, though rude, were delivered with a soft tone that made the whole thing even more humiliating.

When you simply continued sucking, he shoved his fingers to the back of your throat, causing you to gag, before pulling out slightly. Your eyes snapped up to meet his stare, but his expression was still the same soft grin as when you’d started.

“I need my little slut to let me know if she understood. Now, do you understand?” You nodded frantically until he removed his hand. “That’s my good girl.” Saliva coated his fingers and the entire moment left you slightly breathless.

Dean stared at his hand for a moment before looking back at you. “I’m going to take my hand off you now and you’re going to put your arms around my neck. Got it, sweetheart?”

“Yes.” It wasn’t intentional, but you were beginning to automatically obey him. Fuck. The small rational part of your mind chalked it up to simply trying to survive. Dean didn’t _seem_ to want to kill you, but he still might try. The happier you made him, the more time you’d have to escape, at least, that’s what you told yourself. But you knew so much of it was how many of your kinks he was hitting. You’d die before admitting it, but you were naturally submissive in the bedroom and Jesus did he know it.

Dean raised an eyebrow as his smile began to fade. “Yes…what?”

“Um, yes, Dean?” You weren’t sure what to say to make him happy and Christ, did you want to make him happy. The idea of his eyes turning black was enough to scare you into submission.

Thankfully, that had been the right thing to say. Dean laughed once more and kissed your forehead gently. “Sluts don’t get to use my name. You can call me…” He shifted against you as he mulled over the humiliating things he could make you say. “Daddy. How does that sound, babe? From now on, you can only call me Daddy. So, do you understand what you’re going to do, slut?”

“Yes, uh, D-Daddy.” Your humiliation rose. Of course he knew that was a turn on for you.

Grinning like a maniac, the demon slowly removed the hand that had been pinning your wrists above your head. Your shoulders groaned in protest as you lowered your bound arms until they rested on his shoulder, your hands clasped behind his neck. This, essentially, eliminated any personal space you’d had.

“That’s my good slut.” Dean’s cocky smile made you want to scream, but he didn’t comment on your scowl. “Now, you’re going to stand still while Daddy fingers your little cunt.”

Your tiny gasp of surprise made him chuckle softly. “No!” You growled, no longer worried about making him angry. “Fucking stop it.” You attempted to raise your arms over his head so you could untangle your bodies, but you stopped as Dean stuck his right hand into the back pocket of your jeans. He gave your ass a playful squeeze through the denim.

“I’m not asking for your permission. Hell, you don’t even need to understand. This is happening, baby.” He wiggled his still wet fingers in front of your eyes before his hand dove down your jeans and panties.

You gasped and rose onto your toes as he just continued smirking at your discomfort. Your saliva was mixing in with your own juices and it made you blush deeper than you thought possible. You were wet. Surprisingly so, considering the circumstances. “D-Dean!” You murmured, your eyes staring at anything but him.

“What was that?” One of the demon’s fingers slowly pushed inside of your body, just barely teasing you. “Did my slut just use my name?” His thumb began tracing slow circles around your clit, making your hips buck forward slightly.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Daddy. It won’t happen again.” Your nails dug into the leather restraints holding you against the demon as you whimpered.

“You’re not sorry,” He whispered huskily. “But you will be. You’re not allowed to come. Got that, babe? You disappoint me and Daddy will be very upset.” His thumb barely brushed over your clit and you staggered slightly in his grasp.

“Oh, Jesus. Yes, Daddy.” You were practically panting as he teased you. His index finger went deeper inside of you, eliciting a quiet moan from the back of your throat.

“We’re going to have to work on your language. I can’t have a horny slut that swears anytime her daddy touches her.” His thumb started a steady rhythm on your clit, rubbing soft circles on it.

You moaned once more before grinding down on his hand in an attempt to gain more friction. “Please, Daddy.”  It was insane how easily he could read your body. You didn’t notice it at first, which was understandable considering how distracted you were, but he shifted slightly as he moved. He shifted as _you_ moved. Your legs had started trembling and the subtle changes of your stances was mirrored by the demon. Every time you moved to the right, he moved to his left, keeping you locked in the intimate space you both shared.

His right hand continued rubbing and squeezing your butt while his left teased you. “What is it you’d like? You want Daddy to play with your cunt while you moan in his arms? Tell me what my little girl needs.”

Your head fell forward onto his chest in an attempt to hide your blush. Humiliation had always been a very secret turn on for you. His condescending words made heat shoot from your stomach southward. It made you furious and horny at the same time.

When you didn’t answer immediately, Dean’s finger slid completely inside of you just as his thumb increased pressure on your clit. The combination forced your breathing to become uneven and your heart to race.

The demon, still enjoying your embarrassment, laughed at the signs of your arousal. The laughter translated into his voice, so his tone was light despite the seriousness of his words. “You ever been possessed, baby? A demon ever take your body for a spin? I bet you’d fit like a glove.” You weren’t exactly sure what that meant, but he continued speaking before you could ask. “You have the anti-possession tatt, don’t you? It wouldn’t be too difficult to remove it. How does that sound, sweetheart? Talk about being dominated, you wouldn’t even be able to _think_ of fighting me.”

“No!” You hadn’t ever been possessed and he probably knew that, but the threat wasn’t something you were willing to let hang in the air without objecting. “You can’t possess me. Please…” You had planned on going into a much more in-depth argument about how he couldn’t do that, but his fingers felt _so_ good. It seemed to somewhat take precedent.

Another finger slid inside you and you let out a low moan. “Oh, fucking Christ.” You were leaning heavily on the demon as he fingered you, slowly going in and out as his thumb drew lazy circles on your clit.

“What did I say about language?” You couldn’t even tell if he was being serious, but you decided not to answer his rhetorical question.

His fingers curled up inside of you, going agonizingly slow. Dean soft chuckle echoed around you, but you seemed to be blocking most of your senses out. Your main focus was directly between your legs.

You continued grinding against his hand, desperate for just… _more_. He was holding back just to see how it affected you and he wasn’t going to be disappointed.

“Now, what happened to standing still? You keep squirming, babe. Something you want?” You didn’t have to look up to know he sported that cocky grin.

“Please, go faster. Fuck. Please, Daddy.”

“Beg me for it. Beg Daddy to rub his dirty slut.”

“Daddy, pl-”

“No. I want you to look me in the eyes. Look at me when you beg, stupid bitch.”

You slowly lifted your head off of his chest and met his gaze timidly. His eyes were still that intense green and it seemed like he could see straight through you. It took a moment for you to remember how to speak as the embarrassment was almost too much to bare. You swallowed audibly before wetting your lips with your tongue. Your voice was quiet and submissive, exactly what he wanted and exactly what you hated.

“Please finger me faster, Daddy. I-I really need you to go faster.”

“You suck at begging,” Dean laughed before leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours briefly. It might have seemed like a sweet and tender kiss, but you knew what he was implying. _It’s adorable how bad you are at begging. It’s so fucking cute._ Knowing that was what he was thinking made you want to scream but you remained silent.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you out. Now, tell me who’s Daddy’s little slut?”

You nearly looked away, but you remembered not to in time. Dean was going to force feed you the words, so a simple ‘I am’ wasn’t going to suffice.

“I’m Daddy’s little slut,” you whispered. The words made you shift even more anxiously on his hand. Fuck, he knew exactly what he was doing and it felt so good. His fingers began to pick up their pace inside of you, making your inhales become filled with tiny gasps.

“What was that, baby? I couldn’t quite hear you.” His right hand slid out from your back pocket and gave your ass a light slap.

“I-I’m Daddy’s little slut.” It was at least audible, but his tiny spank made you moan halfway through.

“Say it louder.”

“I’m Daddy’s little slut!” He finally started fucking you. His fingers, still coated in your own saliva, curled up to hit your g-spot while he rubbed your clit. You could feel your orgasm building and you looked away from the demon. It would be an entirely new form of humiliation to orgasm while looking him in the eyes.

“Please!” You whimpered beginning to pant as he teased you.

Dean smacked your butt once more and laughed at your horniness. “Please, what? Please let you orgasm? Or please stop because you’re going to orgasm if I go much longer? Don’t you dare come without permission, so think carefully before you answer.”


	4. Chapter 4

The fucker was just being cruel. You had no idea what would happen if you disobeyed him, but it wasn’t a good idea to find out.

“Please stop.” It was incredibly difficult to say it, but you knew he would hurt you if you didn’t. His fingers slowed inside of you and that orgasm you’d been so close to slipped away. After a moment, during which you practically cried at the denial you were facing, his hand rose from your jeans.

His fingers were sticky and you realized what he was going to do before he even spoke. Shit.

“Open that pretty mouth of yours, princess.” You lifted your head and gave him a cold glare, but he just grinned at your anger. “C’mon don’t be a pouter. I’ll untie your hands when you’re done. So just open up.” He wiggled his wet hand in front of your face.

Your shoulders were really starting to hurt, so being untied seemed like a good trade for tasting yourself. You parted your lips and looked down, but the demon tutted impatiently.

“Look at me. You know I want you to look at me, so don’t try and fight me on this.” You rolled your eyes before looking up at his face.

His fingers dove into your mouth causing you to nearly gag. You tasted salty and a little bit like…pineapples? You automatically began sucking and licking his fingers clean, the blush growing on your cheeks as you maintained eye contact.

“Good girl,” Dean purred, his fingers starting a steady rhythm similar to the one he’d used when his hand had been down your pants. “You didn’t even need me to tell you to suck. Is that because you’re becoming more obedient or are you just a cock hungry slut?” You ignored him, or tried to, and continued cleaning his wet hand.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, his hips pushing against yours suddenly. Your eyes widened at his sudden show of arousal, but he just smiled at your obvious surprise. “You look so fucking sexy tasting yourself like that.” Your stomach clenched and your thighs once again squeezed together. He knew exactly what to say and exactly how it would affect you.

He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head as though trying to clear his mind. “No,” He grumbled, removing his hand from your mouth. “Tonight is about _you_. My little slut.” He didn’t bother explaining his cryptic words as he wiped his wet fingers on his jeans. Instead, he grabbed your forearms in his hands and carefully lifted your bound wrists out from under the base of his skull.

Your body protested as blood rushed to your hands and your muscles creaked. He slowly lowered your arms and stepped back so you were no longer pinned against the wall.

“A deal’s a deal, sweetheart.” The demon snapped his long fingers and the leather cuffs that held you vanished. You gasped in relief and rubbed your wrists tenderly. Dean reached out with his dominant hand and intertwined your fingers. “Come here, babe.” He pulled you gently towards the bed and you immediately dug your heels in.

“I’m not having sex with you, Dean.” It seemed safe to assume that now that you weren’t in the middle of a scene, you could use his name. Your hand tugged uselessly against him as you tried to release his hand. “Let go of me!”

It might have seemed like a very sudden shift, but you knew that was the reason he’d left you on edge. If you were too horny to protest, he could rape you with no issues. You might even help him. That had to be what he was counting on, but it wasn’t going to happen.

To your surprise, Dean let go of you and stepped back, his hands coming up in a ‘surrender’ pose. He was laughing again, so using his name wouldn’t earn you a broken bone. “I’m not trying to fuck you, princess. I was just going to rub your shoulders. I shouldn’t have kept you tied up like that for so long.”

You eyed him suspiciously, his sudden concern only adding to your wariness.

Sighing, the demon plopped down on the edge of the mattress. “You can either come here and let me rub your shoulders or we can just move on to the next part. It’s your choice, sweetheart. I’m going to have fun no matter what you do.”

You continued to glare at him from across the room, making no intention of coming any closer. Yes, he’d just fingered you, but you weren’t going to get any closer than necessary. He was still a demon.

Dean clapped his hands together, making you jump, and rose from the bed. “Fine. We’ll just move on.” He paused for a moment and simply looked at your scared form. “You’re a timid little thing, aren’t ya?” He flashed you a wink before walking over to the large dresser beside the bed.

“I’m not timid,” your growled. Now that you weren’t restrained, it seemed crucial you make up for your previous actions. And you normally weren’t timid. Dean had simply put you into a certain mindset, but you were going to prove him wrong.

“My bad. Of course my little girl isn’t timid.” The demon continued speaking in a degrading tone as he turned his back on you and began opening draws. “My baby girl is a fighter. That’s why I like you. You don’t give up even when you’re beaten.”

“I’m not beaten. You haven’t broken me, Dean.” Your words were filled with as much false confidence as you could muster. But they still sounded fake.

 _That_ earned another laugh from him. His shoulders were shaking as he continued rummaging through the dresser. “Oh, sweetie. You _begged_ me to touch you.” Your face burned crimson as you tried to ignore what he was saying, mostly because he was right. “You nearly came right on my hand. But you asked me to stop because you _knew_ I didn’t want you to come. How is that not being broken? Please, enlighten me.” The demon turned around and all thoughts of yelling and arguing died on your lips.

Dean held a strange looking, black leather gag. At first, you actually thought it was some kind of weird strap-on, but you quickly realized that was wrong. There was a metal clasp on the back that was clearly meant to go around someone’s head. Probably yours.

What had thrown you off, was the small black dildo attached to the inside of the gag. From the way it would go around someone’s head, the dildo would have to be…in…your…mouth. Oh, _fuck_.

You backed up automatically, not stupid enough to press your back to the wall, but you still needed more space between yourself and the demon. And suddenly the large basement felt incredibly confining.

“You’re fucking shitting me. There’s no way in hell that I’m wearing that.” He had to know that. It had to be a scare tactic. Right?

Dean just smiled and calmly began walking towards you. “What did I say about your language? Maybe if my little slut listened to me she wouldn’t have to be silenced. You’re the one who didn’t want to get a shoulder rub, so don’t start complaining now.”

His logic was all kinds of fucked up, but pointing that out probably wouldn’t help your case. Instead, you opted for pleading. That seemed to be a turn on for him and if the gag was just a scare tactic it would be the right move to beg.

“Please, Dean! I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

The demon paused in his advance towards and raised an eyebrow, simply watching you until it clicked.

Fuck. “I mean Daddy! I’m sorry, Daddy. Please don’t gag me.” It wouldn’t be the end of the world if he did, but it would be embarrassing as hell.

Your begging didn’t appear to satisfy the demon as he continued his slow saunter towards you. “Baby, your begging is such shit that I should gag you just for that. Now shut the fuck up so I can cover those pretty lips of yours.”

It was a reflex. You fell into the defensive stance you’d practiced with so many times. It was muscle memory at that point. Your right foot slid back as you raised your hands in front of you, slowly forming fists. Fighting was essentially the worst thing you could do, but after him violating you earlier, you needed to prove to yourself that you weren’t just about to let him fuck you senseless. It also helped to shift you out of that submissive mindset and back into hunter mode.

Dean stopped once more in his path towards you and scanned your stance, amusement evident on his features. “You really think you can fight me on this, princess?”

“Stop it with the pet names. It’s fucking degrading and you know it.” The shift really had helped. You could feel the familiar flame burning in your chest. You wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Clearly, the demon knew that, so he chose to cheat.                                      

Your mind didn’t even process his disappearing act before you felt his breath on the back of your neck. It sent shivers down your spine, but before you could spin around to face him, one of his hands wrapped around your ponytail.

You immediately clawed at his wrist with your hands, but Dean didn’t comment on it. Your struggles, if anything, simply made him laugh harder.

“Wow. You really think you can escape, don’t you? That is just so fucking adorable.” He began pushing you towards the bed, making you stumble as he controlled the motions of your head. “But everything gets old eventually.” The laughter left his voice at that last statement and your blood ran cold.

“Let me go!” Your frantic squirming had no effect on the demon, it just made you even more aware of how screwed you were.

He ignored your protests and simply pushed you onto the bed, releasing your hair as you fell face down onto the mattress.

You rolled over automatically as you couldn’t fight with your arms underneath you. Unfortunately, that was what the demon wanted.

Before you could sit up, he climbed on top of you, his legs straddling your waist. You redoubled your efforts, bucking your hips as you tried to throw Dean off of you.

It didn’t faze him. Now that you could see his face, your panic rose even further. There was no condescending smirk on his lips and no amusement in his eyes. He just looked impatient. His right hand reached out and snatched your wrists together in a bruising grip. He raised them above your head for a moment until the weight from his palm changed to the lighter weight of the leather restraints. Great. You heard something clinking above your head while the demon fumbled around with what seemed to be a strap that attached your wrists to the headboard.

After a moment, he leaned back, and simply stared hungrily down at your body, his hands beginning to play with the gag.

It didn’t look so awful close up. The dildo was only about three inches long, but that didn’t stop you from wriggling beneath the demon.

“Fucking let go of me!” Your shoulders were still pretty tense and the position you were in was _not_ helping.

“I like seeing you like this. Tied up and beneath me. It’s a good look for you, sweetheart.” You ignored the blush growing on your cheeks as you continued thrashing on the bed.

“I said let me _go_! I’m not going to be fucking gagged by a god damn mons-”

Dean took your monologue as an opportunity to shove the dildo into your mouth, cutting you off midsentence. He lifted your head quickly and with a small _click_ , the gag was fastened around your skull.

The silicone dick didn’t completely fill your mouth by any means. It was just another way to degrade you in front of the demon.

Your furious scream was muffled into more of a gargled moan. A part of you, tiny, miniscule even, was panting at all of the kinks Dean was hitting. All the fire that had previously been fueling your fight, was creeping down south as your embarrassment grew.

Dean grinned at your obvious discomfort and slowly climbed off your body and stood beside the bed. “You really don’t listen, do you my little whore? Well, we can fix that. Roll over onto your stomach.” He waited for you to obey, but you shot him a cold glare instead. His eyes flooded black and he let out an animalistic growl. “ _Now!_ You piss me off anymore and you’ll regret it. So, turn over you fucking cunt.”

You would’ve bitten your lip, but the dildo kind of prevented that. He was right though. Fighting him would just bring you some kind of pain. He was a demon and you didn’t even know the exorcism. Groaning slightly, you awkwardly rolled onto your side and then continued onto your stomach.

Your restraints tightened around your wrists as you twisted, so clearly you weren’t attached to any sort of swivel hook. You turned your head to the right so you could continue seeing what Dean was doing. He’d opened the dresser once more and had begun shifting different objects around.

His eyes returned to their bright green when he caught your gaze. “Good girl,” He cooed, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. “Daddy loves seeing his little slut obey him. How does that cock taste, baby?” He laughed as you threw a few muffled swears his way before turning back to the toys in front of him.

“Found it!” He turned slightly as he lifted the object out of the drawer, blocking your view of it, before stepping out of your range of vision.


	5. Chapter 5

It was maddening, hearing him move around behind you, humming quietly. You couldn’t make out anything as your pounding heart dominated your senses. Was he going to spank you? The thought made you shift slightly as your stomach clenched in anticipation.

You tugged on your restraints, testing their strength. It was almost too much to hope that you could break them and moving only made the headboard creak.

You heard a door open and the thud of Dean’s boots seemed muffled. Was he leaving you tied up? His footsteps returned moments later and your breathing hitched as he approached the bed.

You crossed your ankles automatically, dying to turn over and see what he was holding. The mattress squeaked as Dean’s weight pressed it down. He was sitting on your right, just below your hips.

_Smack!_

You cried out, more from surprise than pain, as the demon’s hand slapped your ass. “Spread your legs, slut. If you don’t, I’ll make you.” He left his palm on your butt, rubbing the spot where he’d struck you.

Grudgingly, your uncrossed your legs and separated your thighs until your ankles were about shoulder width apart.

“Good girl,” he praised, the hand on your jeans slowly moving across your backside before he slid his fingers between your legs. Automatically, you snapped your legs together, your thighs squeezing his hand as you wriggled on the bed. “Baby, you’re being a bad girl. Keep your legs spread.”

You whimpered around the gag, burying your crimson face into the mattress before once again pushing your legs apart.

“There’s my obedient whore.” He continued rubbing between your legs. You could feel his eyes on your skin, devouring every subtle move that you made. “You look so nice like this. Your legs spread, like you’re waiting to be fucked.”

_Smack!_

His hand came down for a hard slap right onto your pussy, making you gasp and your head snap up. It actually felt…surprisingly good. Maybe you were just extremely horny, but it was rather difficult to stop yourself from moaning. No one had ever done that to you before, but the light stinging on your sex made your heart race.

Dean chuckled quietly and resumed the light rubbing with his hand. “Yeah, I figured you might like that. My little slut, dying to get her cunt spanked.” Another hard smack and this time you _did_ moan.

Your hips bucked forward slightly while Dean’s laughter filled the room. “You wet, babe? That’s good. I like seeing you get all hot and bothered.”

You swore at him, but it was completely incoherent with the dick in your mouth. Your point was made though, so Dean gave your pussy another slap before rising from the bed.

You whimpered softly at the loss of friction on your aching body, but the gag mostly concealed it. Now, your curiosity spiked as you heard metal sliding against metal behind you. What the fuck was he doing?

Something fuzzy clicked on one ankle and then the other. You immediately tried to move your foot away, but your legs couldn’t shift any closer.

“It’s a spreader bar,” Dean explained as he walked back to stand in your field of vision. “You’re not going to want to listen to me when you find out what I’m doing next, so I figured I wouldn’t give you the option of disobeying me.” He frowned slightly and turned to examine your body, no doubt admiring his handiwork. “I should probably connect the bar to the footboard, but I won’t need to do that, right baby? You know fighting me isn’t fun for either of us, so just keep your legs on the bed.”

He stepped closer to you and suddenly you could see his face. A condescending grin had formed over his lips as he started down at you. “I know you’ll like this next part. I’ve seen you do it before.” He held out his left hand. The hand he’d kept hidden from you with the toy he’d taken from his dresser. In his large palm was a silver butt plug. Heat rose in your cheeks as he moved it in front of your face. A large blue gemstone glittered at the base. The toy wasn’t ridiculously massive, about three inches long and maybe over an inch wide, but it was the last thing you wanted to deal with.

“A princess plug for my princess. How does that sound?” Dean was clearly proud of himself for the idea, but it only made you throw a few more swears his way. He laughed and stepped back behind you, his words making you shiver. “I want my little slut to have her holes filled. First your pretty mouth, then your sexy ass, and finally, if you’re good, Daddy with fill your little cunt.” He frowned once more as you felt one of his hands fumble behind your head before he unclasped the gag.

He pulled it away from your lips but left the dildo hanging around your neck. You gasped at the release of pressure in your mouth and coughed a few times as the demon spoke softly in your ear. “I want to hear all of those pretty noises you’re going to make. I want to hear every gasp and _moan_ while I plug your ass, just for Daddy.” His lips pressed against the side of your head before he pulled away and stepped behind you.

“P-please, don’t do th-”

“Don’t bother begging,” Dean groaned, his voice making your heart race. “You suck at it and it won’t matter anyway. You’re not getting out of this one. It’ll be easier if you relax though.” His hand ran over your bare back, causing goosebumps to explode over your skin. “This ain’t a punishment, baby. I want you nice and wet and I know how anal gets you going.”

You could almost hear the frown in his voice as he continued speaking, more to himself than you. “I probably should have taken off your pants before I tied you up. Ah, well, thems the breaks.” Footsteps echoed around you as the demon moved around the basement. A soft creak, maybe a cabinet door, and then Dean was back behind the bed. His light humming made your toes curl as the anticipation built inside of you.

“Lucky for us, I have some great fabric scissors. I can just cut those jeans right off you.” Your breathing hitched slightly and you automatically began wriggling on the bed.

He’d ordered you not to beg, so you quickly tried to come up with some kind of plan. Threaten him? No, that was pointless. Seduce him? That didn’t even make sense. You shot down idea after idea while you tried to stop yourself from panicking.

Cold metal against your ankle made you inhale sharply in surprise.

“Wait! Just hold on a second.” You had no idea where you were going, but the demon paused so you _had_ to say something.

“Any specific reason why I should wait?” The question hung in the air as you desperately tried to find some kind of bargaining chip. After a few moments, Dean laughed quietly and began snipping away at the jeans covering your legs. “Yeah, I didn’t think so, sweetheart.”

You ceased your squirming, slightly afraid that he would nick you with the scissors as the blades slid between flesh and denim.

With a final _snip_ , you were left in just your nonmatching white bra and purple thong. His warm palm ghosted over the back of your legs, starting from your calf, behind your knee, then onto the back of your thighs. He continued up, his hand hovering over your ass, close enough that you could almost sense it, but with no actual contact.

“Guess I’ll just have to cut these off too, huh?” His fingers pinched part of the fabric over your butt and plucked playfully at it. The snap of your underwear hitting your skin was partially obscured by your labored breathing.

You _longed_ to cover yourself, or even to close your legs, but the spreader bar prevented it. You felt too vulnerable for any kind of comfort and you knew the threat of being naked wasn’t too far off if you didn’t do something.

“H-hang on.” You bit your lip nervously as a crazy plan formed in your mind. It was total bullshit, but it was your only shot. “Let’s make a deal. Demons like deals, right?”

“That’s pretty racist.” The smile was back in his voice as his palm gave your butt a gentle squeeze. “Not _all_ demons like deals. Lucky for you, I’m not one of those assholes. Pitch me your idea, princess.”


	6. Chapter 6

You swallowed hard, trying to will some kind of idea to pop into your head. “Uh, you don’t want me to fight you, right?” Hopefully, he would confirm your suspicions. Yes, he was a psycho and a demon, but he didn’t seem to be a sadist. At least, he didn’t seem to relish in your physical pain. He enjoyed your discomfort, but he had yet to actually hit you.

Dean sighed and you could picture him rolling those piercing eyes in exasperation “ _Yes_ , baby. I’ve only said that five times. What’s your point?”

You really didn’t have one, so you tried stalling again. “Can you untie me? Please? I can’t really focus like this.”

“You goin’ to try and escape?” He was right to be skeptical, but his suspicion only made your job more difficult.

“I won’t! Please, Daddy? My shoulders _really_ hurt.” They didn’t but that was hardly the point.

“Okay,” the demon murmured slowly. “Yeah, okay. Daddy’s going to untie his little girl now. You’re going to stay still until Daddy tells his slut to move, got it?”

You nodded frantically as the hope grew in your stomach. “Yes! I understand, Daddy.”

His hand came down for another slap on your ass making you gasp. The stinging was much more vibrant now that you weren’t wearing jeans.

“Good, girl.” His hand left your skin and you heard him fumbling with the cuffs around your ankles. It was difficult to not immediately close your legs when the spreader bar was removed, but you remained motionless.

“I love that you’re listening to me. You could shut your legs if you wanted to, but you leave them spread just for me.” His fingers traced a line from your right foot up until his hand skimmed between your legs. You whimpered softly and turned your face into the mattress to cover your blush.

He continued up your body, shivers running down your spine as he touched it. You bit your lip when he met the base of your skull and his hand moved to the clasp of the gag still around your neck. He unfastened it and pulled it off your neck in one quick motion. You heard a thud across the room, so it was safe to assume he’d thrown it out of the way. His fingers returned to their journey up your body. They ran over your shoulders and up your arms. He clicked something and the restraints around your wrists unlocked.

There was silence in the basement as you tried to slow your pounding heart and the demon watched you. You could feel his gaze on your body, but not knowing where he looked was torture.

His deep voice broke through the air, making you involuntarily clench your fists. “You can sit up now.”

Uncomfortably aware of every creak of the bed, you tentatively rolled over and sat up on the bed, bringing your knees to your chest as you did.

Your eyes found the demon and you felt the blush grow on your cheeks as you took in his playful smirk. “Thank you, Daddy,” you murmured submissively.

He nodded, acknowledging your thanks, before sitting down in front of you on the edge mattress. His leaned back on his hands, not taking his eyes off you for a moment. His hungry gaze made you feel naked, and you probably would be soon.

“You think of a deal yet, princess? If you didn’t, well, I’ll just tie you up again.”

Oh, right. A deal. “Yeah, um, I-I want…” An idea was beginning to form, so your voice slowly gained confidence. “I want to keep my clothes on.” It didn’t seem like _that_ big of a deal, but just saying it out loud made you even more aware of the situation you were in.

The demon raised an eyebrow as his smile grew. “You mean just your bra and panties? Why should I let you?”

Now came the tricky part, convincing Dean that what he wanted was what you were willing to give up. “You don’t want me to fight you and you don’t want to hurt me.” Okay, _that_ was a stretch. He had no problem verbally abusing you, but you prayed he wouldn’t correct you. “Um, anal will be kind of hard to do if I’m fighting you and you’re trying not to hurt me.” That was true. You needed to relax when inserting anything back there and it would be hard enough to relax with Dean in the room.

“So, uh, you let me leave my clothes on and I won’t fight you when you’re,” you looked away before continuing, “um, plugging me.” It sounded so fucking stupid now that you’d actually spoken the words. The decision rested completely on a demon’s unwillingness to hurt the woman he’d kidnapped.

“You really don’t want to be naked, huh?” You expected him to laugh or at least _sound_ amused, but he seemed thoughtful. You didn’t dare look up though. “You won’t fight me, hell, you’ll help me put a plug in your ass and all I have to do is let you keep that cute thong on? Yeah, you got a deal, babe.”

Your head jerked up as you searched his features for any sign that he was joking, but the smirk had been replaced with what looked like a genuine smile.

“Seriously?” You couldn’t keep the doubt from creeping into your voice. “You won’t remove any more of my clothes?”

He rolled his eyes and leaned closer towards you, the smile turning back into that cocky grin you’d come to recognize. “Well, I have to pull your panties down so I can play with your sexy ass, but I’ll put them back when I’m done. You just have to remain compliant to Daddy’s orders. Deal?”

“Deal!” You blurted. It was a mark of how fucked up things were that you were excited simply because you got to keep your undergarments on.

He continued coming closer to you, making you lean back involuntarily. His eyes were staring into yours. “You know how demons seal deals, right?” Amusement and something similar to lust underlined his tone.

You hadn’t even thought about that. Yeah, he’d kissed you before, but this time you were supposed to _voluntarily_ kiss him. It made you squirm slightly on the bed as you imagined pressing your lips to his.

“Yeah, uh, with a kiss.” There was no point beating around the bush. There wasn’t anything to be done about it, so you slowly stretched out your legs and scooted closer to the demon on the bed.

“Don’t look so nervous, sweetheart. It’s not _that_ important of a deal, so you don’t have to make out with me, just a simple, willing little kiss. It’s not too hard.” He was clearly enjoying your embarrassment, but you could tell he was also growing impatient.

“I’m not nervous.” You didn’t even try to sound convincing. Why was it so god damn difficult? Maybe it was the way he looked at you, like you were an animal he’d caught in a cage. That’s certainly how you felt. But there was nothing to be done about it.

Sighing, you moved even closer, closing the distance between your lips until you were inches away from him. Your uneven breathing was the only noise in the room.

“I can hear your heart, slut,” He whispered. “I know you’re scared to kiss the big bad demon. But part of you is _dying_ to touch me.” Once again, his words were on point.

“Oh, shut up.” You closed your eyes as you crossed the space between the two of you and sealed your lips onto his.

His mouth was soft, but the lust you knew was there had begun to surface. His hand held the back of your neck as his teeth dug into your bottom lip, eliciting a soft groan from the back of your throat.

You held the kiss far longer than you should have. It had to be because of the trauma you were dealing with. You’d been kidnapped, humiliated, and groped by a demon. It was only natural to latch on to any form of intimacy that came your way. It didn’t hurt that the man kissing you was also fucking gorgeous.

Eventually, you started to pull away, your need for air trumping the electricity brewing between your mouths. Dean took the hint and slowly released your neck. You opened your eyes nervously, panting slightly in the silence.

His eyes were already open and you locked gazes as he pressed his forehead to yours.

“See?” He murmured, his hand twirling your ponytail in his fingers. “That wasn’t so bad.”

You forced a smile, trying to ignore the butterflies in your stomach. “Y-yeah. You were right.” It was only partially a lie.

Yes, the kiss had been fucking _phenomenal_ , but you’d still kissed a demon. You were still a prisoner. So, the _kiss_ hadn’t been bad, but the situation was.

You were now expected to allow a monster to use sex toys on you. Hell, you were supposed to get turned on enough to where it wouldn’t hurt.

Dean seemed to be able to sense your shift in attitude as he slide back, the intimacy gone. A confident grin morphed over his lips as he rose from the bed.

“Good. Now lay down.” He didn’t even look over at you as he turned back to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He simply _knew_ you would obey him. So, although you desperately needed to fight him, you rolled over onto your stomach and crossed your ankles tightly. Your shoulders ached, so you extended your arms and let them lay on the either side of your chest as you turned your head away from the demon.

You took a moment to observe your surroundings on the left side of the basement as you’d been too distracted to really take it in before.

There was a large cabinet against the wall that matched the dresser beside the bed. It must have been where Dean kept the scissors used to remove your jeans. There was a full length mirror on the wall beside it, but what drew your attention was the door. There were two exits to the room, so one of them _had_ to lead upstairs. The two doors were across from each other on opposite walls. You’d have a fifty fifty shot of escaping.

You didn’t realize Dean was laughing until he spoke. “I appreciated your enthusiasm, but I meant lay down on your _back_. Roll over, baby. And spread those sexy legs of yours.”

You screamed internally, not even sure if you could handle what was to come, but you reluctantly turned onto your back. Dean’s domineering voice made the decision easy, so you uncrossed your legs as well. You tried not to dwell on it, but obeying him was so much simpler than fighting.

“There’s my obedient little whore.” You nearly died on the spot. The urge to yell at him grew inside of you, but you fought it and looked anywhere but at him. The ceiling became your new focus point.

His boots made you aware of his footsteps to the bottom of the bed. The mattress dipped slightly as his weight pressed in between your ankles and you felt it move again as his hands came down on either side of your hips. Oh, fuck it. You tore your eyes away from the ceiling and looked down at the demon, immediately regretting your decision.

Dean’s eyes were black as he watched you, his body crouched over you. It made you feel cornered and you reflexively began to panic.

He leaned down and gave your right hip a soft kiss. You couldn’t seem to look away as flames grew in your stomach. A smirk played on his lips while he continued kissing across the waistband of your panties.

“You look good in red.” It took you a moment to realize he was referring to your blush as you weren’t wearing any red.

His shoulders lowered, his weight resting on his forearms instead of just his hands. Blood pounded in your ears as he continued to distribute his weight.

Your legs had instinctively pushed apart to accommodate Dean’s body. Nails digging into the mattress, you struggled to continue watching him. He didn’t stop until his biceps ran across your thighs and he lay almost completely flush with the bed, his body spread out between your legs. His hands came up no higher than you waist, clearly only paying attention to your lower half.

Part of you needed to look away and just become lifeless as he fucked with you, but you also relished the feelings he was causing, no _forcing_ you to experience.

His cheek rested against your inner thigh and you gasped, partially beginning to sit up in protest.

“Did I say you could move? Lay back and calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I-I don’t want you to touch me.” It seemed extremely ridiculous, but it was the only thing you could think of to say.

He laughed, the blackness receding from his eyes. Your toes curled as his breath hit your sensitive skin.

“Oh, really? Well, that’s just too bad, sweetheart. We made a deal. So, how am I supposed to get you turned on enough to do anal if I can’t touch you? Besides,” he blew a cold stream of air at your sex and you jolted in surprise. “You’re already starting to get wet, so this can’t be _too_ bad.” You flopped back onto the mattress, furious at yourself for listening to him.

He lifted his left hand to trace lazy circles over your panties, his fingers brushing against the bare skin your underwear didn’t cover.

You groaned softly and finally looked away, trying not to think about what he was seeing. That was when it caught your eye. You’d been so focused on Dean that you hadn’t noticed what he’d retrieved from the dresser.

A fucking _massive_ vibrator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated, been busy with so many things.

You instantly began squirming underneath the demon, your heart racing as the full force of what he was going to do settled into your brain.

The demon’s hands grasped your hips tightly, holding you in place, his laughter barely registering in your mind.

“Don’t try and back out now, baby. You don’t need to be scared.” Yeah, his words were _not_ helping. “Daddy’s going to take good care of his little whore.” Dean leaned forward and kissed your lower stomach, right above the waistband of your underwear.

“W-wait. I don’t think I can do this.” Your fear was growing as he continued to keep your hips pinned to the mattress.

Dean’s eyes looked up and you felt a spark ignite between your gazes. His voice had become a low growl, the condescension still evident in the undertones. “We made a deal, sweetheart. I won’t be happy if you break it.”

Your teeth dug into your lower lip as you tried to slow your heart through sheer willpower. It didn’t work. “I know I made a deal, but I’m just kind of freaking out.”

His gaze softened slightly as he released your body. He pushed himself onto all fours, his hands on either side of your waist, his head looming over you.

“You scared of the toy, sweetie?”

“Y-yes.” You were really more scared of Dean, but convincing him to use something else seemed like a good idea as well. “Please don’t use it on me, Daddy.” Although you hated the name you were supposed to call him, you could see what it did to him.

The demon hung his head briefly, averting his eyes before rolling off the bed. “Okay, slut. I’ll use something else, but you have to remember that I need you to get wet. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you don’t cooperate. Got it?”

You propped yourself up onto your elbows as you watched the demon throw the sex toy back into the dresser. “Yeah, I got it.”

Escape was definitely something you needed to be thinking about. There were two exits to the basement. Dean had gone into one and returned with the spreader bar, so one of those doors probably led to some kind of closet. Unfortunately, you wouldn’t have the luxury of guessing wrong.

The bed sinking turned your attention back to the demon sitting to your right. He’d returned with a small oval vibrator. It was an off-white and, judging by the tiny remote beside it, wireless. You audibly swallowed as he held the toy in front of you. You should have felt better, but your anxiety wasn’t leaving.

Dean could clearly see that and it just made him smirk down at you. “Wireless seems like a better choice, don’t you think, baby? I can just tuck it down your panties, step back, and watch you squirm. Now lay back for me.” He waited until you complied before dropping the vibe onto your belly, causing your pulse racing at the weight of it. It wasn’t particularly heavy, but it was big enough that you noticed it. He ran it down the center of your body, but paused when he reached your thong.

The toy skimmed underneath the elastic, but didn’t go any further south. He was just winding you up. Trying to kill you with the anticipation.

He pulled it free and rolled completely on the bed until his knees were between your ankles. “I want a nice view of my whore’s cunt. I want to see you get wet while I tease you.” Your breathing hitched at his words and you fought to maintain a straight face. Looking away to hide your embarrassment seemed like such a fantastic idea, but your stubbornness refused to let you break eye contact.

His arms bent out as he leaned forward, lying flat on the mattress with your legs spread on either side of him. He palmed the remote with his left hand and pushed the toy against your sex over your panties. It didn’t turn on, but you _knew_ it would and that alone had you panting.

He grinned up at you before rubbing your pussy with the still vibrator. Your hips bucked against it, which earned you a low chuckle from the demon.

“Someone’s impatient. My little slut getting greedy?” He turned his attention back to your underwear, hopefully before your blush became noticeable.

Your tongue ran over your suddenly dry lips as you tried to respond. “I-I just want this to be, uh, over with.”

“That’s no fun,” he pouted, running the toy up and down. “I want to take my time, see how wet I can make your panties before I plug you. Just relax, sweetheart.”

You didn’t hear him click the remote. Maybe your heart was pounding too loudly or your mind was too distracted. It didn’t matter. The buzzing from the vibrator made your back arch involuntarily.

He wasn’t holding it against any one spot for very long and he _certainly_ wasn’t hitting your clit. At first you thought he just wasn’t thinking about it, but you quickly grasped the truth as he drew circles around your sensitive knot, still hidden beneath your thong.

Your nails dug into the mattress as your teeth bit into your bottom lip. You were _not_ going to moan. Well, you would eventually, but not yet. Not when all he was doing was running a vibe over your thong. It was ridiculous, but _god_ did it turn you on.

“The problem with wearing dark underwear is that I can’t tell if you’re wet or not.” You rolled your eyes at his statement. The demon knew your body well enough to know when you were wet. “I’ll probably have to use the vibrator even longer, just so I can be sure.” You would have protested, but the toy skimmed over your clit and your resolve not to moan melted away.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you gasped. Your knees bent and lifted your thighs to frame his head.

Any other day and you probably wouldn’t even be wet. The anticipation was what got to you. As quickly as he touched your clit, he pulled away even faster, continuing to trace circles around it. His teasing only made you that much more aware of what he wasn’t touching.

You let out a soft whine as your hips rose and began grinding against the vibe. “Please.” It was a desperate plea from a very horny woman and you face burned crimson as it echoed around the room.

Your pathetic begging wasn’t dignified with a response, but the toy _did_ press against that sweet spot. So, you considered that a victory.

Dean had started humming again. The tune was barely audible over the buzzing of the vibrator and your breathless groans. The casualness made you wriggle on the bed while he continued to rub you.

Pleasure was building up inside you, but you didn’t want to say anything and risk losing another orgasm.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to let you keep silent. “My little whore like this? Answer me, baby.”

You let out an impatient noise while you struggled to form a coherent sentence. “Y-yes.” Well, an actual sentence was too high of a bar, so a word would do.

“That’s my good girl. You getting close? Little slut want to come for Daddy?”

You knew he was just trying to make you blush, but knowing it didn’t stop it from happening. “Yes, Daddy.” Your voice was a murmur filled with tiny moans as the warmth in your stomach grew. “Fuck, please!” Your eyelids fluttered as the vibrations continued to pleasure you.

You let out a much louder noise while your hips began to move faster. Your lips had barely parted to let out a final moan when the toy stopped. All friction vanished as Dean removed the vibrator.

Your eyes snapped open and locked onto his. A low snarl ripping through your body. “Are you _fucking_ serious?” You sat up on your elbows, your frustration fueling your actions.

A loud smack and another moan escaped your mouth. He’d slapped your pussy, but the stinging only added to your arousal.

“What did I say about language? I’ll forgive it when you’re moaning, but not when you’re addressing me.” _Smack!_ Another strike directly between your legs and you fell back onto the bed, a surprise gasp stopping you from retorting. “Now, get up.” He rose from the bed as he spoke. “Get on all fours, facing the headboard, with your feet right above the edge of the mattress.”

Your anger dissipated as you obeyed. Fighting would just make him torture you longer. If you were good, he might let you finally orgasm. It was a fucked up way of thinking, but the denial you were facing was _way_ more important. At least, it was in that moment.

The bedframe creaked slightly as you rolled over and rose onto all fours. Your hair fell around your face, thankfully hiding your crimson cheeks.

Dean’s footsteps alerted you to his presence behind you. Your embarrassment grew as you felt his piercing gaze on your skin. Yes, you were covered, but it was degrading to have your ass towards him when you _knew_ you fucking knew what he was going to do.

“Good girl. Now, I want you to put your arms by your side. I want you face down and ass up for me.” His hand struck your ass, making you jump. “Now.”

You bit your lip once more as you slowly moved your arms and lowered your chest and head onto the bed. Back arching, your butt lifted up higher for the demon.

“There we go. That’s perfect.” He grasped the waistband of your underwear and tugged them down to your knees.

You opened your mouth to argue, but the demon cut you off. “I’ll put them back. I just can’t plug you if you’re covered. Calm down.” His left hand snaked around the front of your hips and pressed the vibrator to your clit. This time, you heard the _click_.

It wasn’t as strong as before, probably so you wouldn’t orgasm, but it was enough to make you moan into the sheets. You closed your eyes and blocked out everything but the vibrations. It helped not to think about how your lower half was completely exposed to a demon.

Cold liquid, lube probably, made you gasp. He really _didn’t_ want to hurt you and that alone surprised you.

“I’m going to warm up your sexy ass, okay baby? I know you can fit some big stuff back here, but I’m going to start slow.” His deep voice shot straight down your spine causing you to moan in response.

You opened your eyes as one of his long fingers pushed inside of your ass. He wasn’t stretching you by any means. If anything, it was a little disappointing.

Dean must’ve noticed your lack of embarrassing noises, so he pushed another finger in. They went in and out a few times, making you gasp he went deeper.

“So, I kind of lied earlier,” he murmured conversationally. “The plug I showed you isn’t the one I’m using. The one I showed you is a medium in comparison to this one.” A third finger and you were panting. “I hope you like ‘em big, princess.”

You had a very sudden mental image of Dean sitting beside you on the bed with three of his fingers in your ass. It nearly made you orgasm, but the vibrations were still too soft for that. The demon chuckled at your obvious sexual frustration, before he removed his fingers. The sudden loss made you groan, but he’d simply needed to grab the plug.

The cold metal against your skin made you inhale sharply, but that soon became the least of your concerns.

The plug was large. Large enough that even after the ‘warm up’ you were still feeling pretty stretched.

He pulled the familiar tear shaped toy in and out of your ass a few times before he pushed it completely inside you and turned off the vibe.

“How does that feel?” If you hadn’t been so horny, you might have heard the semi-genuine concern in his voice. However, you _were_ incredibly horny, so you didn’t notice. Instead you took a few moments to gather your thoughts before trying to respond.

You took too long, unfortunately. Dean’s hand slapped your ass, his palm hitting the base of the plug and making you jolt on the bed.

“Good!” You gasped. Lying would have been smarter. The toy made you feel so ridiculously… _full_. Your muscles kept tightening around it until you were breathless once more.

“It feels good? My little whore likes being stuffed?” He slid your underwear back into place and gave your ass another firm spank before he stepped back into your field of vision. “Go stand in the middle of the room.”

You didn’t waste time hesitating. As soon as you sat up straight another moan escaped your lips. The plug was heavy enough that you felt gravity pulling on it against your muscles, making you even more aware of its presence.

“What’s the matter, sweetie? You feelin’ a little full?” Dean leaned against the dresser as he watched you struggle to remain standing. His smile revealed his all too white teeth, but it was his tongue that distracted you.

He licked his bottom lip while his eyes scanned your body. It made you feel even more like his prey.


	8. Chapter 8

“I _said_ I’m fine.” You didn’t bother keeping the impatience from creeping into your voice. Giving the demon the cold shoulder seemed like a nice plan. Your deal was technically up as you’d fulfilled your end of the deal. Dean would have to let you remain clothed, but that didn’t mean you had to continue obeying him.

Dean pushed off the dresser and sauntered towards you, his lazy grin growing while you squirmed under his gaze. His boots on the concrete floor echoed around you, but you held your ground.

It was absolutely insane how difficult it was to remain in the same spot as he approached you. Your instincts told you to run or fight or just do _something!_ However, another part of your conscious wanted, no _needed_ his hands on your body. You ached for the release he continued to deny you.  The two conflicting feelings kept you rooted to the spot while he stood in front of you. Even as he wrapped an arm around your waist and slowly slid his hand down to squeeze your ass, you remained motionless, but you did look away.

That didn’t stop your heart from exploding in your chest. He was just fucking with you and you both knew it. He gave your butt a light tap, laughing softly as you bit your lip automatically.

“Daddy’s going to get you some water. You’re going to stay right here. Got it?” He untangled himself from your body and placed his hands on your shoulders. You lifted your eyes and nodded tentatively.

“Good girl,” he purred, gently turning you to your left until you faced the cabinet where he’d kept the scissors. That wasn’t what he wanted you to look at though.

Your reflection stared back at you in the floor length mirror directly across from you. All things considered, you didn’t look _that_ bad. The bruises on your wrists and ankles were the worst of it, but they weren’t too noticeable. Your hair was a tangled mess, but most of it still held in your high ponytail. Bite marks peppered your neck, but you didn’t look like one of the victims in a case that would draw hunters.

Dean moved to stand behind you, his left arm snaking around your stomach while the right crossed over your shoulders, just below your neck. Any other time and this would seem intimate, kind of like your boyfriend bear hugging you from behind. But you could see his condescending smile in the mirror and you could _definitely_ feel him grind against your ass.

“You’re going to stand here and look at the whore in the mirror. Look at Daddy’s slut all nice and plugged.” His voice had grown lustful and sent shivers down your back. “I know you’re horny, but I need you to stay still.” The palm on your stomach traveled down over your panties before resting between your legs. You gasped quietly and struggled slightly in his grasp.

The heat from his hand on your sex made your stomach knot in anticipation. He wasn’t rubbing you though. The demon just observed your reaction in the mirror, making the situation seem entirely more embarrassing.

“You’re mine,” he growled in your ear. You could visibly see your blush grow while the arm around your shoulder moved. His right hand slid over the cup of your bra and he gave your chest a soft squeeze.

“Your tits belong to me.” His hot breath stung your skin and made your own breathing become labored. “Your ass belongs to me.” His bucked his hips slightly to push against your plugged butt, earning him a quiet gasp from deep within your throat.

“And your cunt,” he slapped between your thighs, hitting your pussy and making you whimper in need. “Your cunt belongs to me. You got that, sweetheart?” He rubbed the spot that he’d struck and your humiliation grew.

“Yes, Daddy,” you murmured breathlessly.

His lips pressed against the side of your head as he stepped back. “Good girl. Now Daddy is going to get his baby some water. I don’t want you passing out on me. You’re going to look at yourself in that mirror while I’m gone.”

He leaned forward, his mouth on your right cheek. “Think about how it’ll look to be fucked from behind in front of a mirror. I’ll gag you again so all three of your holes are filled. My little princess would love that.” His eyes snapped up and locked on to your reflection, causing electricity to spark inside of you. Luckily, he broke eye contact after a moment and returned to kissing your cheek. “God, you’re so fucking sexy.”

He pulled away and shot you one last desire filled glance before disappearing, leaving you alone in the cellar.

You wasted a few precious moments trying to steady your heart before remembering your plan to escape. One of those doors led to a closet and the other led to stairs. All you had to do was find out which was which.

You moved quickly to the closer of the two and flung it open. A marble bathroom with a large shower shot your theory in the face. Maybe he got the spreader bar from the bathroom? It seemed unlikely, but you didn’t have time to search the room. Instead, you ran to the opposite door which concealed a…closet. There were rows of sexy lingerie in varying degrees of lace and color. A cupboard you opened showed a different array of bars, handcuffs, and ropes. In the back of the closet were thick chains and a massive X formed with two sheets of metal welded together.

There _had_ to be some kind of secret exit in the back, but your frantic searching turned up nothing.

“I told you to stay put.” Dean’s cold voice made you jump and spin around. The demon stood in the doorway of the closet, a bottle of water dangling from his fingers.

He didn’t immediately start attacking you, so his pause was a cue for you to start apologizing, but your frustration and fear that you’d been holding back finally burst free.

“Where the fuck is the exit? You can’t just keep me locked down here forever, Dean.”

The demon flipped the bottle into the air and caught it, swinging it around casually as he surveyed your aggressive stance. “There isn’t one. I can zap myself anywhere, so I don’t really need stairs. Sure, there _used_ to be some, but I filled them. Some air vents too, but you won’t be able to fit in those. You can’t get in or out of here without being able to teleport. Did I forget to mention that?”

Your heart pounded against your rib cage. It was like the walls were closing around you. No exit? You were trapped in a concrete coffin with Dean. Your throat dried as you rubbed your neck and looked around frantically. Yes, there were air vents, but you were stuck underground.

The demon took a hesitant step towards you, concern flitting across his features. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“Stay the hell away from me,” you whispered, backing up involuntarily while you lowered your gaze. Your back hit a wall of sexy clothes, making you feel even more trapped.

“Don’t order me around.” His second step made you flinch. Your body naturally curled in as your breathing hitched and became even more frantic. You could feel the tears building behind your eyes, but you fought them down. You were _not_ going to cry in front of him. It just wasn’t going to happen.

You made the mistake of looking up as he approached and the humiliation, rage, and fear washed over you.

His condescending smirk is what drove you over the edge. Fighting was pointless, but your anger wouldn’t dissipate without some kind of outlet. It just grew and grew, devouring your other emotions. So, ignoring all your training and technique, you grabbed the closest thing, a sexy schoolgirl outfit on a hanger, and threw it at him.

He seemed more surprised than upset as he sidestepped your pathetic assault. Which was understandable considering you’d thrown lingerie at a demon. _You_ were a little surprised at yourself.

Unfortunately, your rage didn’t stop there. You let out a loud scream while continuing to throw random clothes at Dean. Most of them didn’t make it to where he stood and the few that did didn’t seem to bother him.

“You fucking _bastard!_ You’re just going to keep me here forever? I’ll fucking kill you!” You might have started finally crying if you hadn’t been so furious.

Dean entered the closet and began a calm approach towards you, the water bottle still hanging off his fingers. You backed up as he closed the distance between the two of you. Your barrage of clothing beginning to diminish until he was about a foot in front of you and your hands were empty of any kind of weapon.

“I _despise_ you,” you snarled, the fear chilling your core. He still didn’t look angry. If anything, he was becoming even cockier.

“Love you too. Now c’mon, princess.” He held out his free hand and tilted his head ever so slightly to the right. “I don’t want to tie you up again, but I totally will.”

Taking his hand would be the right choice. Yeah, it sucked, but digging your heels in would just make him pull harder. And getting into a game of chicken with a demon was an awful idea. You both knew that he wouldn’t be the one to back down. However, you were never good at doing the right thing.

So, you spat on him.                                                                                  

He blinked once before wiping the saliva off his cheek and rubbing his hand on his jeans. “That was not a smart move,” he growled. His eyes remained their beautiful green, so he couldn’t be _that_ mad.

The water made a clunk as it hit the floor. That drew your attention down long enough for Dean to rush you. It wouldn’t have mattered even if you’d been on your best game, he would have taken you down anyway. But because he dropped the bottle, you didn’t have time to struggle against him.

In one smooth motion, the demon grabbed your hips and threw you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It was hardly comfortable.

You pounded your fists against his back and kicked his stomach with your bare feet. “Put me down you piece of shit!” He shifted you on his shoulders and draped his right arm across your lower back, holding you in place as he moved.

Dean turned on the spot and started to walk out of the closet, ignoring your weak attempts to harm him. It wasn’t until you clasped your hands together and swung them down on his spine that he reacted. He staggered slightly, and for a brief moment you felt his grip loosen on you and a swooshing feeling rushed to your gut that came from falling. But he kept his footing and swung his left palm to connect with your ass, making the plug rattle inside you and eliciting a surprised gasp from your mouth.

“You’re in enough trouble, bitch. Don’t piss me off even more.” He resumed his stride out of the closet and gave your butt another hard smack before dumping you on the floor in the center of the basement.

You landed on you back with a thud and a gasping cough. Dean didn’t give you time to orient yourself. He was on top of you in seconds, his thighs on either side of your waist. He didn’t pin your arms though. He was either an idiot or he didn’t actually think you threatened him. It was probably the latter and he was right.

You clawed at any skin you could reach while your hips bucked underneath him. The attempt to throw the demon off wasn’t even noteworthy, so you ceased your efforts and instead laid still while glaring at him.

“Get. Off. Me.” You had zero leverage and absolutely no way to threaten him, but logic seemed to have escaped your conscious mind.

Dean ignored you, but his eyes grew darker. “You’re acting like a fucking entitled whore. I don’t listen to you. You need to learn your place.”

Before you could argue, the demon backhanded you and you saw stars. His right hand connecting with your right cheek jerked your head to the side as your lungs contracted. It felt like he’d used a brick.

There were a few terrifying moments where you continued to gasp for air and when it finally returned, you fell into a coughing fit.

Dean sighed dramatically, as if _he_ had the right to be impatient. “You understand why I hit you?” He asked, the blackness dissipating from his gaze. “I told you to do something and you fucking disobeyed me.”

Your breathing had evened out, but you remained silent. Your eyes had teared up after his slap and a few tears slid down your warm face. Cursing yourself for the show of weakness, even though you didn’t have control over it, you wiped the water away.

Your silence only annoyed the demon even further. “I don’t want to hit you. How many times do I have to say that?”

The flame of your rage sputtered and went out after being struck so harshly, leaving you numb and frightened. Any other time a monster hit you, it just pissed you off even more, but that was in the middle of a fight when adrenaline was fueling your actions. Dean hit you once and with so much force that it stopped you immediately. It forced your mind to step back and contemplate the smart move. And the smart move was _not_ yelling at the demon on top of you.

Dean waited for you to respond, but when you didn’t he groaned and rose to his feet. He towered over your battered body, only adding to his insane intimidation.

“Don’t try anything.” The order was pointless, but he gave it nonetheless. You felt too broken to move, let alone run


	9. Chapter 9

The demon walked away from you and entered the closet he’d dragged you out of. He was gone for only a moment before he returned and knelt down beside you, the bottle of water in his hand once more.

You automatically became aware of just how dry your mouth was. Subconsciously licking your chapped lips, you propped yourself up onto your elbows as you watched your attacker unscrew the lid of the bottle and meet your gaze.

“I’m being _nice_. You get that? I shouldn’t give be giving you water, but I am.” His left hand reached out and traced a line across your cheek and along your jaw. He lifted your chin and you complied, tilting your head back while continuing to stare at Dean. “You’re going to regret spitting on me, but not right now. Right now I need my little girl hydrated.”

He pressed the top of the water bottle to your mouth while you parted your lips expectantly. With a tilt of the bottle, cool water slid down your parched throat. Your right hand rose and wrapped around the bottle so you could control the amount of liquid flowing into your mouth. Luckily, Dean released his hold and leaned back to watch you drink.

You’d been an idiot, letting your emotions get the best of you like that. You needed to focus. Any other fight and you wouldn’t have started throwing random clothes at a demon. That was something civilians did when they panicked. You couldn’t afford to panic.

You chugged the bottle until the plastic crinkled loudly. Tossing the empty container aside, you gasped for air and finally broke eye contact with Dean before flopping back onto the chilly concrete floor.

“Feelin’ any better?” He murmured. You could _feel_ his eyes on your exposed skin, wandering over your bare stomach and your rapidly rising chest as you continued to pant.

You needed a plan. There was only one way to get out of the basement and even hope for a chance to escape. Dean would have to take you. That wouldn’t happen if you continued your ‘pissed beyond all words’ tirade.  Of course, you couldn’t suddenly become submissive. He said himself that he choose you _because_ you fight.

So, with that in mind, you let out a sarcastic snort and glared at the ceiling. “Yeah, fucking peachy,” you snarled.

Dean laughed softly and the hope inside of you rose. Maybe you could pull it off? You were playing a game. That was it. Just a stupid fucking game with a jackass demon. He stood beside you and held out his hand once more.

“There’s my little fighter. C’mon. Get up.”

You shot a cold look at his hand before reluctantly taking it in your own. He pulled you to your feet with ease and spun you around to face the mirror once more. There was a red mark on the right side of your face, the only proof that Dean had struck you.

The demon stood behind you and slid his arms around the front of your body. One arm gripping your waist tightly while the other one was slung lazily just above your chest. He rested his left cheek on your shoulder and watched you in the mirror.

You squirmed in his grasp almost subconsciously. You could feel a steady heartbeat against your back as he held you close to his chest. That alone would have made your own heart flutter anxiously, but his massive arms certainly didn’t help.

“Now,” he whispered, “I know you liked how I fingered you, but now Daddy wants to see how you do it.”

“E-Excuse me?” You turned your head away from the mirror to give the demon an incredulous look. “I’m not-”

“Yes, you are.” He sounded so incredibly confident that you would follow his orders. It stoked the small flame growing in your stomach.

“How _dare_ you! I’m not going to finger myself in front of you and you’re a fucking idiot if you think that’s happening.” You redoubled your struggles against the arms around you. “Let _go!_ ”

He flexed and it was like a giant python squeezed your torso.

Your head fell forward as you let out a startled gasp. The air flew from your lungs and your bones creaked in protest to the demon’s unfair strength. How the hell were you supposed to fight something like that?

“Listen to me, bitch.” His words were scorching on your neck. “I know you don’t want to do this, but you’re going to. So, if you would just shut that pretty little mouth of yours, I would explain _why_ you’ll do what I want. You got that, whore?”

He relaxed his hold on you and you went slack in his arms. He could have snapped you in two without any sort of issue. _That_ was the sort of monster you were dealing with. It was terrifying. One wrong word and he could cripple you without a second thought.

“Y-yes, I’m listening,” you stammered nervously, your head still lowered.

“Good girl.” You didn’t need to see him to know that he was grinning. “You never answered my question earlier. You ever been possessed?”

Well, you _had_ answered him, but that didn’t seem to be the point of his question. Just the thought of something taking control of your body made you shiver. “You know I haven’t.” You didn’t know _how_ , but you were confident Dean knew that no demon had ever stolen your will.

“Watch the attitude, sweetheart.” You lifted your head to shoot him an icy glare in the mirror. He laughed and continued murmuring in your ear while he locked eyes with your reflection. “But you’re right. I’d never mess with a bitch someone else had ridden. I don’t like sharing my toys.”

You made an irritated noise and rolled your eyes. “Is there any point to this?”

“Do you know what all I could do to you if I took this sexy body of yours out for a spin?” He broke gazes to give your cheek a light kiss. “I could _destroy_ your life. I know you’ve killed before, but have you ever killed an innocent family? We could go on a killing spree and get your face plastered on every news channel in the country. Maybe I could make you an actual whore.” Each threat sent electricity down your spine.

You could see the blush grow on your face as you tried, and failed, to calm down. He was bluffing. He had to be. There was no way he would _actually_ possess you.

“I could leave you conscious enough that you’d still _feel_ everything that happened. I haven’t taken over someone’s body before, but you might be able to see everything too. Can you imagine holding a gun to a mother’s head while her kids cry? We could have so much fun.”

Fuck. That was his trump card. Threatening you was one thing, but you would _not_ let him hurt innocent people. That was the whole point of being a hunter.

He’d started grinding against your plugged ass, his rough voice growing louder in the silent basement. “What do you think, baby? I’ve already played with your little cunt. Is it that much worse to do it yourself? Yeah, it’ll be in front of me, but is it _really_ worth fighting me?”

It wasn’t. He had you trapped and, judging by the cocky smile growing on his lips, he knew it too.

“Fine,” you whispered coldly. “I’ll, uh, do it. Just stop talking.”

The demon shook his head slightly before meeting your gaze in the mirror once more. “Would that I could, princess. But, I still need to punish you.” His hips kept a constant pressure on the plug inside you and it was extremely distracting. “I think I’m going to guide you through it. You seem so nervous, I’d hate for you to just bullshit this to get it over with. So, you’re going to do _exactly_ what I say. Got it, slut?”

You didn’t really have a choice. Either murder an innocent family or let a demon tell you how to finger yourself while he watched. You pressed your lips together and wriggled in his hold. The blush on your cheeks was growing, much to your mortification. “Y-yeah, I got it.”

“That’s my good girl. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I just want you to unwind a little, okay?” He didn’t wait for you to respond before stopping the movements against your butt.

“Put your hand down your panties for me, baby.” You looked away from your reflection as you complied. Your warm hand slid down the front of your underwear and palmed your sex. You’d done it before, so why the hell were you so nervous? You weren’t even naked and girls masturbated in front of their significant others all the time. Why was this so different?

“Look at me.” He paused until you obeyed and raised your head to look at his green eyes. “You’re going to look at me while you do this.” It wasn’t a question, but you nodded slowly anyway. “Now tell Daddy, is his little slut wet?” He raised his eyebrows as he watched you.

He knew the answer. Apparently, he knew fucking everything. So, lying was pointless. You swallowed hard and tried to sound more confident than you felt. “Y-yes.”

“Yes, what? You need to explain yourself, baby.”

You nearly broke eye contact as you answered. “Yes, your little slut is wet.” Your voice was barely a whisper, but it seemed to satisfy Dean.

“Show me.” You bit your lip, but lifted your hand out of your panties and brought your wet fingers closer to the demon. “Good. Now suck on them for Daddy.”

Breathe. You’d tasted yourself in front of him before. You closed your eyes briefly, but opened them once more and pushed your index and middle finger into your mouth. What made your mortification so much worse was Dean’s intense gaze on you. If you couldn’t _see_ him then the entire thing would be so much easier. 

“Spread your legs for me.” You made a silent prayer to die on the spot as you shifted your feet shoulder width apart. “I know you’re wondering why you’re not naked.” Well, you _had_ wondered it, but sucking your own fingers kind of distracted you from that train of thought. “It’s because we made a deal. You didn’t fight me when I plugged you, so you get to keep your clothes on. At least for now.” Your heart skipped in your chest at his casualness. “Besides, this isn’t really about _seeing_ you touch yourself. There’s plenty of time for that later. No, this is about seeing how much humiliation you can stand.”

You gasped quietly and removed the fingers from your mouth. They were sticky with your saliva, but that what clearly what the demon wanted.

“Did I say you could stop sucking your fingers? Stupid slut.” His hips jutted forward and made you inhale sharply as the plug shifted inside of you. “You like that?” He scanned your face carefully before beginning to grind against your ass once more. “My little whore likes that?”

You didn’t bother replying to his question. Instead, you focused on hiding your reaction. Unfortunately, you _really_ liked it. After a few moments of the toy moving, you were letting out breathless moans, much to your embarrassment.

“Use your thumb to rub your clit.” You obeyed almost instinctively, your hand sliding down into your panties once more, much to the demon’s amusement. Your noises of pleasure grew in volume as you touched the knot of sensitive muscle between your legs.

“F-fuck,” you groaned, your eyelids fluttering as your long awaited orgasm began to build inside of you.

“Stop.” Dean ceased his movements as well, leaving you panting as you obeyed. “What did I say about language, baby? You never listen.” He was grinning like a maniac at your discomfort. You hadn’t been _that_ close to coming, but it was still annoying to stop so abruptly. “Push that middle finger of yours inside of you.”

You were too horny to really argue, especially since you’d been aching to be touched since Dean had pushed you against the wall and fingered you. You let out a low whimper as your finger pushed between the wet muscles of your pussy. Eye contact was becoming more and more difficult to maintain.

“Now rub your clit while you fuck yourself. Slowly.” _That_ certainly wasn’t helping. A few more quiet groans escaped you while your thumb rubbed circles on your clit. You finger began to move in and out at a steady tempo. “Slower,” the demon growled, the desire and lust growing heavier in his tone.

You hissed quietly, but slowed the pace of your fingers. It was maddening. You longed for just… _more_. The longer he drew it out, the more you began to panic and squirm in your humiliation. Granted, that was the point, but that didn’t make it any better.

“Add another finger, babe.” Your index was quick to join your middle inside of you. It made the slow fucking that much worse. You weren’t going to orgasm like that, but clearly Dean knew that.

His tongue ran along his bottom lip while he watched you tremble in his arms. That alone made you moan once more.

“Don’t hit your g-spot just yet. Just keep fucking yourself for Daddy.” Your legs began to shake as the heat rose inside of you.

Oh, fuck it. “Yes, Daddy.” The entire situation was huge turn on for you and he knew it, so trying to deny it was stupid. If you played along you’d be able to orgasm that much sooner.

It had been the right thing to say. His mouth split into a wide grin at your words. “Good girl. Look at my obedient little slut, fingering herself just for me.” Blushing wasn’t even a strong enough word to describe your face anymore. His condescending tone certainly wasn’t helping. “Go a little faster, princess.” You gratefully obeyed and soon your moans were once again echoing throughout the cellar.

“My little girl like having her ass plugged?” He’d started grinding against you once more, only making your orgasm build up that much faster.

“Yes, D-Daddy,” You groaned.

“Yes or no answers aren’t going to work, babe.” Fuck. You could barely concentrate let alone form full sentences. Swallowing hard, you forced yourself to respond.

“Yes, I like having my ass, uh, plugged, Daddy.” You let out a sigh of relief, well more of a moan, at having proven you could speak while you fingered yourself.

“I knew you would. You can push on your g-spot now, sweetie.” You melted in his arms as loud noises continued to explode from deep within you. You could feel the pleasure expand through your body while your muscles tightened in anticipation. You bit your lip as you crept right up to the edge, another loud moan about to escape you.

“Stop. Now.” You paused your movements in surprise at the loud snarl to your left. The hand that hand been around your waist traveled south to grip the wrist inside of your panties tightly. You winced slightly at the pressure on your already bruised body.

The few moments of surprise was all it took for your orgasm to die down and you let out a frustrated growl. “No! Are you fucking shitting me?” The demon pulled your hand out from beneath your panties, but continued pushing against the plug inside of you.

Your entire hand was wet and normally it would have made you burn red, but you were too angry to really care. You searched Dean’s features, but he was unreadable.

“Go wash your hands in the bathroom then come back out here.”  He stepped back and cold air flooded the space his warm arms had been wrapped around.

“Um, what? Are you serious?” You were _beyond_ pissed. It was the third time he’d left you on edge and you were about to punch him, for all the good it would do.

“Calm down, you’ll get your orgasm soon. Now go clean up. You look like a fucking whore.” His tone was flat, bored even. It was enough to shake you from the delusion that _arguing_ would make him change his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Grumbling quietly, you stormed into the marble bathroom. The water was cold, but you hardly noticed. You’d built up a light coating of sweat, which was completely understandable considering your current circumstances. Lathering soap over your sticky fingers, you shot your reflection a hostile glare as you washed your hands.

Your hair was an absolute mess. Half of the strands were out of the ponytail, but the mark his slap gave you had begun to fade. It would bruise eventually, but for now it wasn’t noticeable on your already red face.

Breathe. You dried your hands on of the white towels beside the sink and began redoing your ponytail. As you pulled the strands tighter, you tried to focus. You’d done everything right, so he had no reason to be angry with you. Hopefully.

You ran some cool water over your face and neck in an attempt to calm down. Humiliation didn’t even cover what you felt. Shame maybe? It didn’t matter. You dried your face and shot your reflection another angry scowl before exiting the bathroom.

“Catch.” Dean threw a full water bottle to you from the bed where he sat. “I know you must be dehydrated.” You barely managed to grab it before it hit the ground.

“Thanks,” you murmured tiredly. It was extremely difficult to tell what you were feeling as you twisted the cap on one of the bottles and began drinking heavily. You were horny as fuck, but also incredibly exhausted. You’d checked into your hotel around eleven, so it was probably one or two in the morning, depending on how long Dean had kept you knocked out.

Plus, you were scared. It wasn’t the normal fear that came before you jumped a vamp or even the terror that came when a vamp jumped you. It was a shard of ice that sat in your chest, making you incredibly aware of every move that you made in front of the demon.

It was the fear you felt when you were a child and you _knew_ that there was something in your closet or standing at the foot of your bed. A fear that made it impossible to scream. The chill that made you calculate and consider what you said and what you did. The kind of fear that came when you faced something that you weren’t prepared for.

Dean could kill you with ease, but he chose to keep you alive, just to fuck with you. The monster that could rip you in half was also the one telling you to stay hydrated.

Maybe it was your tired state of mind that left you so confused by his actions. He wanted some kind of sex slave, but there had to be a reason he would take a hunter. You weren’t some bigshot by any means, but a civilian seemed like a smarter choice and he was anything but dumb.

 You tossed the now empty bottle aside and glanced at the demon, shivering slightly. Had it always been this cold? You _were_ in a cellar and those tended to get chilly. You’d also just chugged a bottle of water. Plus, you were no longer sweating and writhing in the demon’s grasp. Either way, you were suddenly very conscious of how cold the room was.

You rubbed your arms automatically and kept your head down as you heard the demon rise from the bed and saunter towards you.

“You cold, baby?” He wasn’t even trying to hide his amusement anymore. It filled his voice and made you shift anxiously from foot to foot.

“That’s what happens when all your clothes are ripped off.” You were trying to sound angry, but it just came off as tired.

“Well, not _all_ of your clothes are off. We can always change that if you want to keep giving me attitude.” A slight edge had crept into his tone. You raised your head to assess his expression. He had that confident grin on so he wasn’t actually angry. “Here.” He held up a large navy shirt that you hadn’t noticed in his left hand.

You didn’t take it.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “I figured you’d need some kind of cover. The bed down here doesn’t have any blankets, so I grabbed one of my old shirts.”

A blush grew on your cheeks as you shot him an icy scowl. “I am _not_ wearing that.”

He laughed at your attitude and reached up to trace a line down your jaw with his right hand. “I knew you’d be fun. You just fingered yourself in front of me, but wearing an old shirt is where you draw the line? Really, sweetheart?”

He did have a point, but you were too committed to your stance to give in now. You’d freeze before backing down.

“Yeah, Dean. This is where I draw the line.” The few minutes he had given you alone was enough to fall back into hunter mode. You were covered in sweat and extremely horny, but so what? Your hair was back and you were doing a job. Yes, it was certainly…different than any hunt you’d ever done, but your task remained the same. And slipping back into your submissive mindset would _not_ help you kill Dean. “You can’t just act like the hell you’ve put me through means nothing. You can’t just give me your fucking shirt and pretend like everything is fine.”

The demon’s hand trailed along your chin before his fingers grasped your jaw in a bruising grip. He leaned forward while pulling you closer, his eyes staring directly into yours. “What do you want then? You want me to act like the monster you think I am? Want me to fuck you until you forget your name? Until you can’t walk? I can do that, baby.”

Your defiant glare faltered for a moment, but you forced yourself to counter. “You’re just trying to scare me until I’m too terrified to fight back. It’s not fucking happening. I _know_ you’re a monster and I’m not going to let you pretend like _any_ of this is what I want!”

The patronizing grin was back. “I’m not pretending, princess.” He tossed the shirt behind you before wrapping his left arm around your waist and sliding his hand down to hold your ass in his calloused palm. “I know you love what I’m doing, even if you won’t admit it.” He gave your butt a gentle squeeze forcing a sharp inhale to break your cool façade. His grin widened at the noise and he planted a soft kiss on your red cheek before hissing in your ear, “You love bein’ plugged in front of the big bad demon. You get off on all the degrading things I’ve said.”

He pulled his lower hand away for a moment before bringing it back onto your ass for a loud smack. You squirmed in his rough hold and let out a tiny gasp at the stinging emanating from beneath his hand.

“You like being spanked, slut? I know my little girl loves being spanked when her ass is so full.” Each word was like flames on your skin causing your face to burn red.

No. Now was _not_ the time to let your hormones get the best of you. But fuck, how could he do this? One minute you were ready to spit on him again but a few words from Dean and you morphed into a trembling mess in his arms while he teased you. It was infuriating.

“Stop it.” You tried to make your tone firm and unmoving, but it wasn’t too convincing. It was clear he could hear the longing in your voice. Damn him! If you hadn’t been left on edge so many times fighting him would have been much easier.

The fingers holding your jaw in place traveled around to the back of your neck. He was pulling you even closer while whispering embarrassing things into the dank basement.

“Why would I stop? I thought the whore _wanted_ me to be a monster and monsters don’t stop just because a pretty girl told them to.” His right thigh pushed between your legs. The denim of his jeans pressed against your aching sex, but he remained motionless. “Now, let’s try that again, sweetie. Maybe if you _ask_ the monster to stop he’ll consider it.”

You lowered your eyes while attempting to block out the pressure on your ass and pussy. “Will you please stop?” You groaned as his thigh began rubbing against you. That, mixed with the warmth of his hand on your butt, left you speechless for a moment.

Dean took advantage of your silence to continue his monologue in your ear. “There’s my good girl. So obedient, but you’re so _desperate_ to fight. You hate yourself for giving in, don’t cha? God, it’s adorable.” He’d started to squeeze your butt again while his leg increased the pressure on your pussy.

The hand on your neck moved north as Dean knotted his fingers in your ponytail. He tugged your hair down, forcing your head to jerk back and your eyes to lock onto his once more. “Look at me,” he snarled. “I want the little bitch to look me in the eye while she _begs_ me to stop.”

You had no idea how to beg. The demon had already stated numerous times that you sucked at it, so why bother? Instead, you placed your palms on his chest and attempt to shove him away.

He wasn’t impressed.

An impatient noise slithered past your teeth as Dean remained flush with your body, his thigh continuing to rub you. You’d started to grind against his leg subconsciously, desperate for friction even as you fought him. “Stop touching me!” You hissed, trying to contain the blush creeping onto your cheeks as tiny gasps of pleasure echoed around you.

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest. “That doesn’t sound like begging, sweetie. Just tell Daddy that you’re too horny and if you keep humping my leg,” you immediately stopped the motion against his thigh, “you’ll orgasm without my permission. You admit to being turned on by this, to being turned on by _me_ , and I’ll stop.”

Your fingers twisted the demon’s shirt as you squirmed in embarrassment. He gave your ponytail a sharp jerk in response to your silence. “Tick tock, baby. You ain’t willing to confess then I’ll just keep going. I mean, if it’s not bothering you, why stop?”

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you scanned his face for any kind of way out. Your tongue ran over your chapped lips while you tried to find the courage to admit what he already knew. Unfortunately, as you opened your mouth, Dean decided your time was up.

He lifted his thigh between your legs, forcing you to rise onto your toes and gasp in surprise. The deep growl that reverberated through him sent chills down your back. “Too bad. I gave you a chance. I guess I’ll just keep touching my little slut.” He pushed the back of your head forward until your lips collided with his in a messy and aggressive kiss.

You tried to fight him, you really did, but the heat building up in your stomach was making you moan, which made Dean’s ability to control you so much easier. He dominated the kiss, his tongue entering your mouth while he landed another hard spank on your ass.

You were completely cornered. Your hands, still trying to push the demon away, were useless. Dean was in your head and if you weren’t careful, he’d be in your body as well. The familiar ache was growing inside of you. He’d made you so fucking horny and now it took everything you had not to start fingering yourself again. So, you opted for rubbing against his leg.

You could feel him grin at your actions, but you were running out of air, so he pulled away, dragging your lower lip through his teeth before breaking your kiss.

You ended up gasping for air while you wriggled on his leg. It was a lovely sort of pressure on your pussy and he _had_ to know that.

“My little girl smells good,” he murmured.

You lowered your eyes at his words. “Sh-shut up,” you stammered. Yeah, you probably smelled like sex and it disgusted you. You were horny for a fucking demon. But the rational part of your mind didn’t stop you from continuing to grind on him.

“Oh, I don’t think so, babe.” He planted another soft kiss on your flaming cheeks. “You smell like desire. Like a sweat and heat. You smell like the slutty girl at the bar. The one playing hard to get even though we both know it’s all for show.” He breathed in deeply, making your eyes widen in surprise. “You smell like you want me and it’s sexy as hell.”

You swallowed hard shifted in his grasp. “Stop talking. Please, just stop.” You probably wouldn’t be so freaked out if he wasn’t narrating everything you did. It was embarrassing enough without his unfiltered comments.

He ignored your protests and moved the palm on your butt over to hold your left hip in a tight grip. For a moment, you were grateful that he wouldn’t be able to spank you, but your brief flicker of optimism faded as he started moving your hips. At first it was subtle. He pulled you closer as he pushed his thigh forward, but it wasn’t long before he completely controlled your movements.

You’d started moaning again before it even occurred to you to try and stop him. But by then, you were already so far gone. He was essentially forcing you to hump his leg and you didn’t even want to stop.

As he picked up the pace, you melted in his arms. Your chest fell against his while an endless stream of groans and whimpers escaped you. It would be a weird way to orgasm, especially after being fingered by him and yourself. But the weirdness didn’t stop the orgasm from beginning to build up inside of you.

Your ass stung from the sharp slaps he’d given you and thinking about that led to thinking about the large plug inside of you that pulled on your muscles and _fuck_.

“Please, D-Daddy.” You could barely hold his gaze at that point. Each movement felt like fire inside of you.

“Please what, sweetheart? Please stop?” His barely concealed amusement only added insult to injury. Things were bad enough without having to admit to what you were doing.

You swallowed the knot in your throat as well as your pride before whimpering, “Please let me come, Daddy. I…I _need_ to come.”

“My little girl goin’ to come all over Daddy’s leg?” He cooed. “I’m barely touching you and you’re like jelly.” He had a point. If you weren’t such a quivering mess, you’d probably die from humiliation at your actions. However, you _were_ a quivering mess, your pride was gone, and you’d already lost three orgasms. So, what the hell? If playing the demon’s game allowed you to come, you’d play it. At least for the moment.

“Yes! Daddy, please let your little girl come.” You weren’t sure you’d be able to stop even if he said no. You’d long since begun grinding at a faster rate than he pushed you. The hand on your hip was now mostly used to keep you upright. The electricity was growing through you as your muscles began tightening.

“Come for me, baby,” Dean growled.

You let out a cry of pleasure while you came in his arms. “ _Fuck!_ ” Hopefully, he’d forgive your language, but you really didn’t care.

Your back arched and you saw stars. Maybe it was the fact that you’d forgotten to breathe, but it didn’t matter. Lighting was shooting through your body and you felt so fucking _good_.

You muscles remained clenched for a few frightening moments as the orgasm reached its peak. Your jaw locked into a soundless scream of pleasure, but then you began to spasm as you came down.

Melted wasn’t a strong enough word to describe what happened to your body. You turned into pudding while the pleasure began to fade. Arms falling to your sides, a few more moans broke through you until you remembered to breathe.

He waited a few more seconds for you to completely go limp before he moved his leg from between your legs. His hand moved from your hip to the small of your back as he held you flush with his chest. The loud thudding of your heart was all you could hear for a moment, so it must have been overpowering to the man with inhuman hearing.

Eventually, your breathing evened out and he relaxed the grip on your ponytail. “You done?” He didn’t sound impatient, more amused than anything.

“Yeah.” Your voice was steadier than it had been basically all night. Now that you weren’t dying for an orgasm, you felt mortified.

Dean didn’t let you dwell on that however. He released you and took a tentative step back, surveying your body as you steadied yourself.

“ _Damn_ , girl.” He had another grin on his face, but it had more pride in it than anything. It really didn’t help your embarrassment. “I knew you were a great choice.”


	11. Chapter 11

Now that you could think again, you scanned the demon in front of you. He was still insanely attractive, so that didn’t change. It took a second for you to see the tears on his black shirt. The small flashes of skin revealed small scars that were already beginning to fade.

He noticed where you were looking and let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, you kind of maimed me, babe.” _Maimed_ was a strong word. You must’ve dug your nails into his chest when you came. It probably would have drawn blood on a human, but of course he was anything but.

“You deserve it.”

He ignored you and continued to examine his disheveled clothes. He didn’t look nearly as fucked up as you felt, but he still wasn’t as cold and calculated as when you’d woken up chained to the ceiling.

“I think you left a wet spot on my jeans,” he commented slyly, his mouth lifting in a smug grin.

“Shut up.” It wasn’t a denial as you _couldn’t_ really deny it. You came by humping a demon’s leg. And now you were too exhausted to even argue with him.

Without the continued pulse of need inside of you, your mind was clear enough to focus on your sleep deprivation. It was probably two or three in the morning and all you wanted was to collapse on the massive bed behind Dean.

He could see the longing in your gaze, or maybe he could read your mind, it didn’t really matter to you in that moment. You’d started to sway as a wave of dizziness hit you. Sleep sounded so wonderful.

“I know you’re tired, so I’ll keep you up for just a little bit longer.” He took a step forward and rested his warm hands on your shoulders. Because you weren’t sweating from need, you’d begun to notice how chilly you were. Your heart wasn’t racing anymore and there was nothing to keep your blood flowing.

Your tiny shiver didn’t go unnoticed. Dean slid his arms around your body until one palm pushed you closer by the center of your spine while the other held your lower back. An hour ago and you would’ve been fighting to break free from his bear hug, but now you were grateful for the warm.

“You’re going to do _exactly_ what I say then I’ll let you go to sleep. Okay, sweetheart?” His voice didn’t carry the lust you’d come to expect from him. It was soothing, but if you were actually alert it would’ve made you pull away warily.

Instead you nodded, your face buried into his chest. “Yeah, okay.”

His lips pressed against the top of your head as he moved his hands so that they grasped your hips. “Good girl.” Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but you couldn’t help but smile internally at his praise. “You’re going to turn around, bend over, and pick up the shirt I’m letting you wear. C’mon, baby, we don’t have all night.” He gave your butt a light slap before returning his hand back onto your hip.

You rotated on the spot, the demon’s arms loose around your body. It forced you into a kind of cage that his body made, allowing you to move, but not move away. It wasn’t until your back was facing his chest that his hands gripped you tightly once more. He pulled your hips towards him, making you inhale sharply at the increase in pressure on your plugged ass.

Your hesitation was only for a moment. Sleep was your goal, not escape, and so you spread your legs slightly and slowly leaned forward until your fingers grazed the top of the navy shirt he’d tossed to the floor.

Unfortunately, as you bent over, your butt continued to push against the demon’s hips. You were fine with ignoring your awkward position, but he certainly wasn’t going to have that.

He began to rub against your ass, making your face heat up in embarrassment. “Dean!” You protested, beginning to rise with the shirt in your hands.

“Did I say you could stand up?” One of his hands pushed your lower back, forcing your chest into a ninety degree angle with your legs.

“No,” you murmured grudgingly.

Once he was certain you weren’t going to stand, he removed his hand and stepped back. You could feel the heat of his gaze trail over your bare legs and up over your thong.

_Smack!_

You gasped at the stinging on your butt. “Dean, please stop.” You were tired and no longer horny beyond all belief. This left you irritated instead of turned on.

“Well, since you asked nicely.” His hand trailed over your burning skin before he plucked the waistband of your panties. His tone grew less playful as he played with the purple fabric. “I’m going to pull these down so I can take out the plug.”

It wasn’t a question, so you didn’t respond. Frankly, you knew it was going to happen, you couldn’t exactly sleep with your toy in your ass. Not only was it uncomfortable, it was dangerous too. Thankfully, Dean cared more about doing things correctly than making you suffer.

He paused for a moment as though waiting for you to protest. When you didn’t, he pinched your thong and tugged it down to your knees, your bare skin completely vulnerable to him.

“Calm down,” he murmured, his hand running across your still stinging flesh. “I can’t do this if you’re freaking out.”

“I’m not freaking out,” you huffed impatiently. “I just want you to hurry the hell up so I-”

_Smack!_

Another slap from his palm left you gasping and completely forgetting about what you were saying.

The laughter was beginning to creep back into his voice. “I can hear your heartbeat, princess. I can tell when you’re lying and I _know_ you’re freaking out, so don’t deny it. It just makes it seem like you’re embarrassed by the whole thing.” He paused and you could almost _feel_ his amusement grow. “You’re not embarrassed, are you babe? It’s not humiliating to be bent over for Daddy, is it? I’d hate for my little girl to be uncomfortable.”

His words sent tiny sparks through your muscles. It was bait. He just wanted you to argue so he could punish you. However, knowing it was a trap didn’t stop you from falling for it.

“Of course this is humiliating! You’re just fucking with me because you can and I’m tired of it.” You snapped, partially rising up before remembering his order. You remained bent forward with your ass practically inviting him to spank you.

He didn’t disappoint. Another hard smack cracked against your skin and made you jump. They weren’t in the same place, but you could feel the heat growing across your flesh.

“If this is so degrading, why are you so wet?” Before you could stop him, his right hand slid between your legs to ghost over your wet pussy. After a moment he removed his hand to give your butt another slap.

All the spanking left you slightly dazed, so it took a few seconds for you to come up with an explanation. “Because I just had an orgasm! This has nothing to do with what’s happening now. I’m not turned on by this so will you just fucking stop?”

The next slap hit your plug squarely on the base and instead of a gasp from the pain, you emitted a low moan.

“I can tell when you’re lying,” Dean repeated softly. “I think you like being embarrassed by me. I think you like having your ass on display when it’s nice and pink. Hell, I _know_ you like being full, so there’s no use denying that.” His fingers gripped the jewel on the end of the plug. He twisted it slowly before giving it a sharp tug, not completely removing it, just pulling it far enough that he could tease you with it.

You let out a soft whine as he pushed it back in, your legs starting to shake at the awkward position you were in. “Sh-shut up. I don’t want this.” The lie was a reflex. It was clear you enjoyed what he was doing, and any doubts either of you might have had disappeared as another groan echoed around you as he pulled it out once more.

“Does my baby girl like that? You like being fucked in your cute red ass?” He started up a steady rhythm of pulling and pushing on the toy, never pulling it out past the widest point before shoving it back inside of you. “Put your weight on your hands. Don’t bother arguing. We both know you like this, but I don’t want you falling over.”

You spread your legs a little bit more so you could place your palms flat on the floor. You could hear the grin in his voice at your obedience.

Out…

“Of course a slut like you would love being fucked from behind.”

In…

“Do you think you can come this way? With your ass in the air? _That_ would be something.”

Out…

You panted loudly as he continued to fuck you with the plug. You wouldn’t be able to orgasm just through anal play. That was insane. But that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

In…

“P-please, Daddy,” you whimpered. If he planned on going until you came, you’d be there for a while.

Out…

“You want me to stop? Here’s another deal for you, babe.” He slapped the protruding plug back inside of you. You let out a surprised moan that made him laugh. “You admit to liking this. Confess to Daddy that you like being embarrassed and I’ll stop.” He pulled the toy out once more, but didn’t immediately push it back in. Instead, he left it sticking out of your ass, the widest point just barely inside of you.

It stretched you as your anticipation grew. Your nails scratched at the icy concrete floor as you waited for him to move it. You almost moaned again when you realized that he wasn’t going to. It made a very striking mental image. The large metal plug sticking out of your pink ass as you bent over in front of Dean. Damn, if only you’d been kidnapped by a hideous demon. You just _had_ to have a fucking model as a kidnapper.

Your self-control only stretched so far, however, so after a few more strained seconds you caved. “Fine! I like it, okay? I like being humiliated and I like being called dirty things, but that doesn’t mean I like having that sort of stuff done by _you_.”

He remained silent and normally you would’ve known better than to interrupt his silence, but the toy was getting really annoying.

“Will you take the damn plug out now? I confessed. So, fucking keep up your end of the deal.” It hadn’t really been an actual deal, but you were totally justified in demanding release.

_Smack!_

The plug was shoved roughly back inside of you as he slapped the base once more. Your body reeled at the sudden return of pressure.

The demon’s voice was still playful as he resumed fucking you. “I don’t know. That didn’t seem like a confession. It seems like you were just trying to tell me what I wanted to hear.”

Out…

“Plus, you haven’t had ‘this sort of stuff’ done to you by me enough to really pass judgement on it.”

In…

“Maybe I should show you how I could _really_ embarrass you. How does that sound, sweetie?”

Out…

Blood pounded in your ears at the non-stop teasing he was inflicting upon you. His threat loomed in the air as you struggled to speak after your continual moaning.

Dean was going easy on you, that much was obvious. As a demon, he could have fucked you until you broke in half then taken your body out for a ride. But he wasn’t being _kind_ by any means. He was still assaulting you even if his dick hadn’t actually entered your body. However, things could get much worse, so keeping him at least somewhat happy was crucial. Even if it meant swallowing your pride and playing the role he cast you as.

“I do like being humiliated,” You murmured breathlessly. “I’m sorry I was rude, Daddy. Please don’t punish me.” You face heated as you finished your pathetic apology

In…

Hopefully it would be enough to get him to stop torturing you. Your heart thudded as you waited a couple more strained seconds for his response.

His tone softened and you could feel the tension dissipate from the basement. “I won’t punish you tonight, sweetheart.”

Out…and then completely gone.

“Stay put.” That was the only order he gave you before silence surrounded you. Your uneven gasps seemed to grow louder in the quiet cellar.

“Daddy?” It took you a moment to realize that he’d left you alone. Cursing quietly, you pulled your thong back up around your hips and stood up straight, his shirt clutched in your hand.

He must’ve gone upstairs and a cursory glance revealed why. All the toys he’d used on you, the vibrator, gag, and now the butt plug as well, were gone. He probably just wanted to clean them, which was somewhat of a relief. He might be a monster, but at least he was sanitary.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, okay. I know it's been like over a month since I updated and I know I'm the absolute worst. Got distracted, buuuuut I should be able to start writing a little more consistently. I can't really say when I'll have the next chapter out (yay writers block. plus, my alpha has to go over everything) but I'm hoping for maybe the next week? (fingers crossed). Anyway, ya'll are amazing and I super hope you like this chapter.

You’d become so lost in thought that you’d forgotten about how icy the air was in the empty room. But a violent shiver reminded you of how dank your situation was. He _had_ to be turning down the temperature somehow.

You didn’t want to. In fact, you basically had to talk yourself out of ripping up his shirt, but it _was_ the only clothing you had besides your bra and panties. You let out a defeated sigh and grudgingly pulled the navy top over your head.

It smelled like him. That was the first thing you noticed. Your head wasn’t completely through the shirt and you noticed it. You weren’t entirely sure what ‘Dean’ smelled like, but you were surrounded by it.

His shirt had to be too large for the demon as it was a tent on your smaller frame. Not to say you were tiny, but it hung down to the middle of your thighs and there was no way it fit him correctly. It was also ridiculously soft. Maybe guy shirts always were, but it didn’t feel rough or scratchy, just soft breathable cotton.

Unfortunately, you were still pretty cold.

He’d told you to stay put, but the bed looked _really_ warm or at least more comfortable than standing barefoot on chilly concrete.

You bit your lip nervously before taking a hesitant step towards the bed. When the fires of Hell didn’t rain down, you decided to press your luck and go for the mattress.

You half expected him to grab you before you made it, and that was part of the thrill.

The mattress squeaked quietly as you climbed onto it, running your hands over the cool red sheets. There was no comforter, so it was going to be a cold night no matter what you did.

You let your mind wander as you tugged the elastic out of your hair, letting your ponytail fall around your shoulders. Dean seemed to like it up, not that it mattered, but it was annoying to sleep in. Dropping the hair tie onto the floor, you tried to find a more comfortable position on the bed.

Things could be worse. You were alive, battered and shell shocked, but breathing. None of your bones were broken and the demon didn’t seem to want to kill you. However, knowing all this didn’t change how shattered you felt.

He didn’t break any bones, but he’d broken you. It was a fact, but it still stung to admit it, even if it was just a silent thought.

Another small shiver made you close your eyes, curl your sore body into a tight ball, and tug the dark blue shirt over your bare legs. The fabric didn’t stretch down very far, plus it was just another gentle reminder of your captor.

Dean. You’d fought the urge to think about him, but you felt your resistance slip away as you zoned out.

He was something else. A demon who wasn’t interested in mass murder. Well, maybe he was, but you’d never heard of one of the black eyed monsters keeping a human captive. You hadn’t faced a lot of the abominations, but even with your minimal knowledge, you knew he was odd. Instead of torture, he decided to have you orgasm by humping his leg. It was a form of dominance and sexual torture, sure, but it wasn’t the usual rou-

“What happened to not moving?” Dean’s gruff voice made your eyes snap open in surprise. He was standing at the foot of the bed, eyes locked on your small form as a soft smirk played on his lips. A large blanket was draped over his right arm and you couldn't help but stare at it for a moment in need.

It took a second to remember to answer his question. “I’m tired and didn’t want to wait around for you to finish jacking off. Sue me.” Mouthing off was _not_ the smart move as he was the one holding all the cards, but you weren’t scared anymore and you were too exhausted to turn on a filter.

“Someone’s got their attitude back. Too bad you didn’t have anything clever to say when you were begging me to orgasm.”

A light blush heated your cheeks as you rolled onto your left side. “Shut up,” you mumbled.

“Oh, sorry, is that embarrassing?” You didn’t have to see him to know his smile had turned into a full grin. “I’d hate to say anything that makes you uncomfortable, babe.”

“Will you shut up and just give me the damn blanket?” Fuck. It was like a dance the two of you played. A never ending tease, but admitting that you wanted something just gave him the upper hand.

The mattress sank as he sat down at the edge of the bed, his laughter echoing around you. “You cold, sweetheart? Why don’t you ask _nicely_ for the blanket? I know I said you’d be sleeping without one, but I thought I’d give my little girl a chance to ask.” You glanced at the demon as he spoke those last words. 

His eyes were still that annoyingly attractive green and he was wearing a smile that displayed his sparkling teeth, but you could sense his impatience growing. He’d told you to ask nicely multiple times that night, so it seemed like a good idea to just listen to him for once.

“May I please sleep with the blanket?” You could sleep without it, but it would be a pain in the ass.

Dean didn’t respond for a moment. Instead, he climbed onto the bed until he was kneeling to your right, the blanket still draped over his arm. “I’ll tell you what. You can have the blanket, but you have to fall asleep next to me.”

You thought for a moment before rotating onto your back. “Do demons even need to sleep?” You were just stalling, because as desperately as you wanted to say no, the offer didn’t seem so terrible.

Dean shrugged in response before lying down beside you and turning onto his left so he could face you. “Does it really matter? You’ll get a blanket and another body to keep you warm. All you have to do is fall asleep with my arm around you.”

You should have said no. That’s what any smart hunter would do, but your brain was foggy and you were quickly becoming a popsicle and Dean was more than aware of that.

“Fine, but you’re not allowed to talk.” You tried to sound confident and in charge, but your eyes were beginning to close and well, it just didn’t seem to matter.

“Good girl.” His voice had become gentle, or maybe you were beginning to drift off. A cool rush of air and then the soft and, more importantly, warm comforter was over your bodies.

You crossed your arm tightly over your freezing body, trying to maintain any heat you were generating. He scanned your face thoughtfully until you were forced to turn your head aside.

A soft tug on your knotted hair made you turn your face back to glare at him while your right hand formed a fist and smacked his chest automatically. The thoughtful look that had covered his features morphed into another grin as a low laugh rumbled through his body.

“Stop that! I’m trying to sleep,” you snapped before turning your back on the demon as you rolled onto your left side.

“Aw, don’t be like that, princess,” Dean cooed, scooting closer to you on the bed until he was flush with your back. His right arm slid across your covered stomach so that his forearm was draped across your waist. He pulled you even closer if that were possible, making your face heat up at the proximity of your bodies. “I just want to make sure you’re warm.” His breath on the back of your neck made shivers run down your spine.

Breathe. You were tired and no matter what he did, you were going to fall asleep.

“Babe, your heart is so _loud_. Mind turning it down?”

“What happened to not talking? _You_ mind turning it down?”

The hand on your stomach began a slow journey south, making you squeak as his fingers trailed lower and lower. He’d started humming again, that annoying song that you couldn’t for the life of you remember the name of.

“Dean, stop it!” Your right hand latched onto his wrist as you tried to stop his progress to your panties. “I’m trying to sleep here.” You really weren’t anymore. Your heart was thudding loudly and your cheeks were flushed. Yes, you were tired beyond words, but years of pushing through the fatigue kept you awake.

Despite your efforts, the demon continued, dragging your hand with him until his fingers grazed the top of your right thigh. Your nails dug into his wrist as you squirmed on the bed, becoming more and more flustered.

“Dean!”

“Oh, now we’re talking?” The snarky comment nearly made you slap him.

“We’re talking since you won’t stop trying to feel me up.”

“Hey, I’m not stopping you from sleeping,” He murmured innocently. “You’re the one complaining about how tired you are when you clearly have the energy to argue.”

“Oh, fuck off.” His logic was ridiculous, but debating it would get you nowhere. Despite how much you longed to just curl into a ball and die, you tried to sit up.

Dean moved faster than you had time to process.

His left hand wrapped around your tangled hair and jerked your head back onto the bed, but his bicep slipped beneath your skull, acting as a kind of pillow which also brought you even closer to him. The hand that had previously been trying to grope you, twisted to grip your wrist. He placed your palm on your hip before setting his own hand on top of your own and pushing a slight amount, thereby trapping your hand and your hips on the bed.

Your one free hand lifted automatically to try and remove his fingers from your hair as you emitted a soft, “Hey!” But he released a few strands of your hair so he could weave his digits through yours, leaving both of your hands trapped by his.

“Stay,” he growled, making goosebumps appear on your flesh.

“The fuck? Let me go!” You tried to rise once more, but his left hand still had a grip on your hair and he reminded you with a harsh tug, making you emit a few more curses.

“Don’t.”

You paused for a moment and tried to fight your reflex to kick him. Fighting would just wake you up and then you’d remember even more of this mortifying event. Instead, you took a slow deep breath and forced your muscles to relax.

“You going to stay down?” The demon snarled quietly, his obvious impatience creeping into his voice.

“Yeah,” You mumbled halfheartedly. The slow breathing was helping you calm down, but your heart was still pounding.

“Good girl.” His muscles relaxed as well, but you weren’t fooled into thinking you could defy him once more before he’d have you in the exact same position.

He released your hands, but you kept them in the same spot, as a show of good faith. Eventually, you let your right arm fall across your stomach as you pulled your left hand in until your fingers were in front of your face.

Dean’s right arm trailed over your hip until his middle finger was at the center of your body. He traced lightly up to your belly button over the cotton shirt you wore. “I like you in my clothes. They look good on you,” he murmured casually. When you didn’t react, he let his fingers create a path down between your legs.

“Dean,” You growled, a hint of warning in your tone, even though you had no way to stop him.

You could almost hear him roll his eyes as his fingers grazing over your panties turned into his entire hand. “Hush.”

He palmed your sex and you nearly shot back up in protest. “Dean!” You exclaimed, your hand shooting down to try and remove his arm. Unfortunately, you couldn’t tug his hand away from your cunt. The heat from his skin made your heart jump as you blushed.

“Calm down,” he ordered, as though you could just obey. “I’m not going to finger you, but if you want to sleep and be _warm_ , this is how it’s going to happen. So make your choice.” He wasn’t moving the hand between your legs, just resting it there, which was somehow worse.

“Get out.” You snapped automatically.

“Really?” Amusement was creeping into his voice and that alone made you want him gone, but your body was finally starting to thaw and there was no way you’d survive the night in that basement without any kind of blanket.

Sighing, you bit your tongue for a moment before giving him the answer he knew you’d give. “No.”

“Okay. Now shut up and go to sleep, baby. I don’t want to, but I _will_ knock you out.”

“Like you could,” you scoffed. He totally could and you both knew it, but you also both knew that you were a wounded animal nursing your pride. That didn’t stop him from retorting though.

“Remind me, sweetie, which of us woke up today tied to a hook from the ceiling?”

You rolled your eyes before the silence grew and you realized it wasn’t a rhetorical question. “Yeah, okay I did, bu-“

“Oh, that’s right, it was you!” He gave your body a light squeeze to cue you in to his grin, as if you couldn’t already hear it.

“You jumped me! It’s not like it was an even fight.” You actually couldn’t remember, but you assumed he’d grabbed you once you entered your hotel room. Or maybe while you were walking to your car?

“Because in an even fight, you would have won? Because you have _so_ much experience fighting demons. Do you even know the exorcism? Or have holy water?”

“Shut up! I simply meant that you can _hardly_ judge my fighting skills on the one time you knocked me out, when you had the element of surprise.” Arguing was helping you calm down. It was an easy dialogue you had with people, he even had you grinning softly as you relaxed in his arms.

“I’m a fucking demon,” He stated flatly.

Now it was your turn to get in a sarcastic remark. “Oh, is that what you are? Really? Are you sure?”

He let out an exasperated sigh at your echoed words before continuing his explanation. “I _meant_ that I’m a demon, so I always have the element of surprise. Besides, it’s not like that was the only time I dominated you.” He shifted the hand between your legs to serve as a gentle reminder of who was in charge.

“Oh, shut up.” Another winning comeback that didn’t deserve a response.

Dean let out a soft chuckle as your eyelids started to close. You were definitely calming down, which allowed your exhaustion to catch up to you. Yes, it was humiliating to fall asleep with a demon’s hand over your sex, but he was so _warm_ and you were beginning to not care at all that he was there.

“Someone’s getting comfy,” he observed quietly. “You’re practically purring, kitten.”

“What did I say about talking?” You mumbled sleepily.

“My bad.” A quiet snap above you and the lamps in the cellar clicked off, casting the two of you in complete blackness. Dean could still see even without the lights, so it was purely for your benefit. Darkness was clouding your mind as your heart beat a slow steady rhythm. “G’night, baby girl.”

You made a quiet groan before murmuring a slurred, “Fuck off.”

He probably laughed, but you didn’t hear it as the darkness was quickly becoming much more interesting than your other senses. It allowed your brain to shut down and simply enjoy the warmth surrounding your tired and aching body. Dean’s slow breaths made for a gentle muffle on the rest of the world and helped lull you down until exhaustion overtook you.

You slept deeply and dreamlessly. The calming absence of light let you forget about your situation and just how fucking screwed you were.


	13. Chapter 13

You almost believed it was a dream when you awoke in the warm arms of a stranger. You didn’t immediately open your eyes though, maybe part of you knew it was useless to hope that the person’s chest your head was on belonged to a human.

You’d rolled over in your sleep, you had a tendency to do that, and now your legs were tangled with the man’s, for you were sure it was a man judging from size of the arm wrapped around your waist, denim clad legs.

“Morning, sweetheart.” The deep rumble sent shivers down your spine as you felt him inhale beneath your head.

You made one quick prayer that it had all been a product of too much alcohol and that you weren’t in some creepy ass basement and cuddling with a demon before you opened your eyes.

Of course, the room was completely black, so opening your eyes only proved that you _were_ awake.

You swallowed hard before asking the question you didn’t want to hear the answer to. “Dean?”

“Yeah, princess?” He sounded so fucking _calm_. It made you groan against his chest in anger that it hadn’t been a dream and you did do everything you thought you did with the monster you were flush with on the bed.

“Go away.” You weren’t in _any_ kind of position to be giving orders, but it was taking every ounce of your control to stop yourself from punching him. Of course, if memory served, trying to fight the demon would just leave you with more bruises on your body and ego.

His laughter was so genuine and… _human_ that for a moment you allowed yourself to believe in the darkness that he was just a normal man. That hope was so fucking stupid and it hurt so much to believe it for even a moment, but you did anyway.

“Would that I could, sweetie. I meant to leave a few hours ago, but you’re quite the cuddler. I couldn’t leave my little whore when she so _clearly_ wanted me to stay.”

Your face heated at his words, but you couldn’t really deny them. So, you mumbled an angry, “Fuck off,” before trying to push yourself away from his body.

Dean’s left arm, however, was still holding you in place with a slight pressure on your back, so all you really did was express your want to escape.

“Let me go,” you growled, forcing your tired mind awake enough to at least _try_ to sound intimidating. Unfortunately, Dean wasn’t really impressed.

“God, you are so adorable when you’re trying to be bossy.” He gave your body a bone creaking squeeze as laughter rumbled through his chest. It was only as his right hand shifted that you remembered his fingers between your legs.

You redoubled your efforts to break from his grasp as your cheeks burned at the circumstances you were in. “Dean, stop it!” Your heart was pounding loudly in the mostly silent basement, making you even more self-conscious as his palm cupped your sex in a very domineering way.

He ignored your protests, his muscles forming a prison to lock you in place against him. “I’ll admit I was surprised when you rolled over and basically fell asleep on top of me, but I guess we both know you’re attracted to me.” You could hear that cocky grin in his voice as he continued to hold you.

It infuriated you.

“I am _not_ attracted to you!” It was total bullshit, but you forgot how easily Dean could see past your lies. “You’re pathetic and if it would help me escape, I would kill you without a second thought.” Finishing it out with the truth seemed like a good way to sell it, but he wasn’t believing your defensive statement.

“ _Really?_ You don’t find me attractive at all?” A quiet snap of his fingers and the basement flooded with light from the few lamps in the corners.

As your pupils adjusted, Dean rolled the two of you over on the mattress, untangling your limps as he straddled your waist. He sat back onto your hips and scanned your pinned body. “I think you’re lying,” he mused.

“I really couldn’t care less what you think,” you snarled. “Get off!” You partially sat up and gave the demon a halfhearted shove before falling back down onto the bed. You hated that he choose _now_ to illuminate the cellar. It was purely so you could see his eyes roaming you, as though you were some kind of toy he was debating playing with.

Like lightning, his left hand snapped out and gripped both of your already bruised wrists and raised them above your head. His free hand started at your ribs and slowly snaked its way up, his fingers gliding over your borrowed shirt until his palm held cheek. Thankfully, it wasn’t the side he’d struck the previous night.

You fought to stay calm while his thumb stroked your skin. His body was leaning forward, forcing your attention to remain on him as he blocked your vision of the rest of the room.

He had an almost sickening curiosity in his gaze as he stared you down. “You have interesting eyes,” he murmured. His breath was hot on your skin as he continued to draw his face closer to yours. “They look beautiful when you’re lying.”

It was amazing how he could emit his dominance in any situation. No matter what you were talking about, he had to make it sexual and invade your personal space.

“I-I’m not lying you piece of shit.” You mentally cursed yourself for the stutter as you continued to maintain gazes with your kidnapper.

He let out a soft chuckle as he pressed his lips to your bruised cheek. You barely felt it as your face was burning, but you knew he was simply being condescending. He continued forward until his mouth was beside your ear.

“You know,” he hissed, scorching your skin, “you talk in your sleep.”

A sharp pinch on your earlobe made you gasp as his teeth made a trail down your skin, leaving small marks on your neck.

You shut your eyes and bit your lip as you tried to _will_ the demon to leave you alone. His mouth found your pulse and his lips latched onto it, making your back arch, your chest pressing against his as the hickey formed.

No, you couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t calm down as your mind seemed to melt and your body felt like electricity. You wanted, no _needed_ to calm down and get away from him. You didn’t have the excuse of a possible concussion anymore. You weren’t sleep deprived and you knew what you were dealing with.

His fangs dug into the newly formed mark on your neck causing you to let out a startled yelp as your eyes flew open. He was humming again, showcasing how casual he felt the situation was.

You forced yourself to inhale a shaky breath and answer his accusation. “I don’t talk in my sleep.” You glowed internally at how steady your voice sounded. “You know, you’re a terrible liar.” None of your previous sexual partners had ever mentioned it, so Dean had to be making up shit.

He bit your jaw sharply, making you cry out in surprise. “Fuck! Will you get off?” You tugged against his hand, wincing as his fingers pushed on your bruises. Trying to throw him off was beyond pointless, if you were to get off the bed, it would be because he let you. That alone made you want to scream in frustration.

He laughed quietly as he kissed his most recent bite mark. “I was worried you’d lost your spunk, but _damn_ baby girl, you proved me wrong.”

“Last night was a fluke,” you scoffed, rolling your eyes automatically even though Dean wouldn’t be able to see it. “I had no sleep and you knocked me out, of course I wasn’t going to fight.” Not entirely true as you _had_ fought, you’d just lost. Multiple times.

“Oh, thems fightin’ words. You sure you want to call it a fluke, kitten? I could always prove it wasn’t.” He sucked on that pulse point once more before biting your ear again. “Over and over again,” he growled.

Your legs instinctively squeezed together at his threat, that familiar warmth growing in your stomach. No. You would not let him think he was getting to you.

“Sounds tempting,” you murmured sarcastically, adding another eye roll for your benefit. “But I think I just want you to get the _fuck off!_ ” You added another quick tug against the hold he had on you to punctuate your words.

“Kiss me and I’ll let you up.”

It seemed like such an odd demand that for a moment you remained silent as you tried to see why he would make it so easy. You’d kissed him before, for deals true, but this would just be another deal. After another second of trying and failing to spot the trap, you shrugged beneath him. “Fine.”

His hands released your body as shifted above you until your faces were inches apart. His eyes were neutral, making you even more suspicious.

You tried to cast aside your fears as you leaned forward to seal your lips to his, your eyelids closing as you connected.

He tasted like cherries and his lips were surprisingly gentle as you broke away. It only lasted for a moment, but it fulfilled your deal.

Unfortunately, the demon didn’t think so. “You call that a kiss?” A quiet smile played on his mouth as he pulled you in once more.

Raw. That was the first word that came to your head. If your previous peck was a raindrop, this kiss was a hurricane.

His thigh slid between your legs and pushed against you, making you gasp and automatically try to shift away. Dean chose that moment to slip his tongue past your lips and teeth as he completely dominated the kiss.

But he was distracted enough to allow your momentum to capsize him. You rolled to your right, flipping Dean onto his back while you moved into the more commanding position. For a few seconds, you felt the triumph at being the one in control, but he couldn’t have that.

Before you could completely settle, he rolled the two of you once more, continuing to twist you to your right until you were on your back once more, your lips together the entire time.

You were extremely close to falling off the bed, but neither one of you seemed to notice. Dean’s thigh rubbed against your cunt, making your remember even more vividly your orgasm of the previous night.

You face burned as you subconsciously grinded against him. He swallowed your unpreventable moan as your bodies seemed to burn together.

It was aggressive, but you felt more awake than you had in years. This, of course, made you hate him even more, even though you couldn’t quite seem to turn away from the kiss. His mouth just felt so amazing against yours. It had to be some kind of stupid demon shit, since you couldn’t remember any of your earlier kisses feeling like this. Granted, you _had_ been half asleep and you hadn’t really done a full make out, but even so. You knew he’d been holding back his animalistic lust before, but this was on a whole new level.

Your brain seemed to shut down as you focused solely on how his tongue seemed fucking magical. Fortunately, you were running out of air, so even though your rational mind was clearly occupied, you had to push him away gently.

He was _not_ happy to have to break that kiss, but he complied, pulling your lips apart so you could gasp for air. He didn’t stop kissing you though. He simply moved south so his mouth could suck on your throat.

It was ridiculous how easily he took control. You were still struggling to breathe and he had you groaning from the different sensations. He kept a constant pressure with his leg on your sex, almost as a reminder of who it belonged to.

Fuck. You blushed deeply as those memories surfaced to become your new focus point. His deep voice in your ear telling you that you belonged to him while he groped you. It made you moan once more causing Dean to laugh against your neck.

You were aching everywhere, but it was an ache that you hated to admit. A _need_ that you didn’t even confess to yourself. It was terrifying how well he could read you. His teeth scrapped at just the right spot to make you inhale sharply. His leg pushed in just the right way to continue exerting his power over you. You despised yourself for how much it enthralled you. He was a demon!

That didn’t really matter to you in that moment. Of course, you were screaming at yourself to just do _something_ but he was manipulating you so that part of yourself never completely surfaced.

“Dean!” you groaned, your back arching as he sucked at the base of your throat. Another bite made your eyes flutter open.

“What did you call me?” His growl rumbled throughout the room, making you shiver at the weight it carried.

“Please, d-don’t,” you whimpered in embarrassment. Your hips rose tentatively as you tried to fight the urge to submit.

“ _Now_.”

Your nails dug into the mattress as you closed your eyes, trying to ignore how mortified you were. His tone left no room for argument and that had you melting beneath him as his mouth continued to work your neck and jawline.

“Daddy,” you whispered, squirming slightly as he laughed in response.

“Good girl,” he purred, leaning forward to press his lips to yours for a brief moment before he climbed off of your body and rose from the bed.

“I-uh, what?” You sat up and watched him in confusion as he left you needing.

He flashed you a smirk while he leaned against the wall to observe the anger and longing that you were still too distracted to think to cover. “Just a fluke, huh?” A cocky wink was shot your way that made your jaw drop.

“Seriously? You really just did that to prove a fucking point? You jackass!” Muscles protesting, you shakily rolled off the bed with the intent of punching the conceited demon in his stupidly attractive face. Your body had other ideas.

As soon as you rose to your feet, the entire world started to sway. You lost your footing and stumbled away from the bed.

“Whoa there, sweetheart.” Dean’s voice was suddenly much closer as he was quick to wrap an arm around your waist to steady you. “You okay?”

Despite the chivalry, you were still furious at Dean. “Yeah, I’m _fine_. Get the fuck away from me.” It was just a momentary head rush, so when you forcefully shoved the demon away you were able to stay upright.

He cocked an eyebrow at your sudden aggression, but didn’t comment on it. You both knew that you were just angry that he’d gotten the best of you, again. A small part of yourself was grateful that he allowed you to somewhat nurse your pride.

He continued watching you as you shot him an icy glare before he let out a tired sigh and crossed his defined arms. “Your duffle bag is in the bathroom. Go take a shower, you smell like a whore.”

You nearly slapped him.

“I do not!” you scoffed indignantly.

He grinned up at you, condescension lining every word he spoke. “You smell like lust and your own juices. You’re horny as hell, but too proud to admit it and it’s fucking _adorable_. Go take a shower, slut.”

“Oh, fuck you!” You turned on your heel and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. Ignoring that you were technically obeying him, you clicked the lock and stomped over to your blue duffle bag on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I know I said I'd update in a week, and then over a month later I'm still saying that. God, I am horrible. Hopefully, you guys don't hate me too much or abandon the story. School just started and I have been busy busy, plus my alpha is kind of MIA. So, if you wanna beta or alpha this story, hit me up. 
> 
> I should hopefully be able to update more often since I'm actually conscious and getting ideas now that I'm back in school. I've already got the next chapter halfway written, so it's just a matter of getting the energy. Thank you all for reading this though.
> 
> Question. Would you be interested if I wrote from Dean's perspective? Just for a chapter? It's an idea I've been tossing around. Of course, he would then be pretty ooc from actual Dean Winchester, or even canon Demon!Dean. Just a thought I've had.


	14. Chapter 14

It was sad how often you fell for the same shit.

A frustrated snarl ripped through your throat as you took a moment to glare at the tile floor before kneeling down beside your bag. He was infuriating. Your fingers fumbled with the zipper as you mentally cursed the demon. Of course, you were more furious at yourself than anything.

You were _not_ going to be that stupid girl who couldn’t control her body. You weren’t going to melt every time that damned thing growled in your ear, no matter how attractive he was or how amazing his fingers felt on your flesh.

He hadn’t disturbed the contents of your bag too much. Your weapons were missing, along with the bag of salt you carried for ghosts. Your phone was also among the taken items, but everything else was untouched. Breathing a sigh of relief, you fished your small toiletries bag out and began your usual morning routine.

The warm water felt divine on your sore body. You had a few travel-size bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that you’d nicked from hotels.

He was insane. The thoughts you’d been trying to ignore bubbled to the surface as you began washing your hair and skin. He was fucking insane. Sex slave didn’t seem too accurate to what the demon wanted as he’d yet to fuck you. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t planning on it, but it made his intentions more opaque as you were the one that had climaxed. Yes, he was forcing you and he kidnapped you, but it was all things you enjoyed.

Is it really that bad?

The tiny question popped into your mind but you dismissed it quickly. Yes, it was really bad. So what if he could make you orgasm like a fucking animal? He was a demon. He killed people and he would probably kill you.

And yet…

You were horny and frustrated beyond words, but you hadn’t tried to touch yourself. There were several reasons why, but they all circled around Dean. What if heard you? No, that wasn’t a valid excuse. Even with demon hearing, the shower was loud and you could be extremely quiet when you needed to be. What if he found out? That was certainly part of it. What if he found out and was angry? He’d slapped you once and the bruise still stung, but you were also nervous that he would simply use it as an opportunity to embarrass you. The little hunter too horny to wait to come. The phrase made you squirm under the scorching water.

What was wrong with you? Shouldn’t you have been trying to scrub off any trace of that monster’s touch on your skin? You should have been revolted, but you were turned on and you couldn’t blame it on lack of sleep anymore. Maybe it was how many of your secret kinks he was exploiting.

It didn’t matter. What mattered was how you were going to handle it. You were learning how to deal with him and getting him to let his guard down was key. You just had to outlast him; keep his interest long enough to escape.

You unwillingly left the shower after a while, trying to use as much time as possible before you’d have to face your kidnapper again. Using one of the white towels to dry your body, you wrapped it around your body before padding over to your bag and searching for clothes.

Nothing too sexy, but nothing too modest or he’d just make you change. Warmth was your main concern though. A large black sweater was your immediate choice. It had a wide neckline and hung off your shoulders, which would hopefully satisfy the demon’s need to see your skin. Silently mourning the loss of one of your favorite jeans, you searched for pants as a skirt was simply out of the question. Sweatpants were ideal, but your top was long and loose, so the pants would have to be more formfitting if you wanted to keep the outfit. Navy cotton leggings left little to the imagination, but they were comfy as hell. You grabbed the first lingerie you saw, black cotton bikinis and a scarlet bra. Hopefully, non-matching undergarments would at least somewhat deter the demon.

You threw the entire ensemble on before brushing your damp hair. You’d toweled dried most of it, but you still didn’t want it up in a ponytail. Letting it dry around your shoulders was preferable, especially since Dean seemed to like it up. You slid a few hair ties around your right wrist for when you changed your mind and finally stood to face yourself in the mirror.

Familiar eyes stared back at you. You didn’t look more worldly, experienced, or like you’d been abducted by a demon.

Letting out a low sigh, you began applying a basic version of your usual makeup. He’d probably think you did it for him, but you were putting on a mask. It was the same makeup you wore when you were impersonating an FBI agent and it made you feel confident and strong, which were things you needed right then.

Your favorite lip balm over your chapped mouth completed the look. You didn’t seem particularly powerful or intimidating, but the makeup had been the right call. You felt better; more awake. Plus, you killed another ten minutes. But you couldn’t stall forever.

Shooting your reflection a stern look, you clicked the lock on the door and swung it open, inhaling sharply as the cold basement air hit you. Not letting that break your flare of confidence, you strode into the cellar.

 “Stop.” Dean’s voice from the bed made you jump slightly. He was sitting at the edge of the mattress, hair still damp from what must have been a quick shower. His outfit was nearly identical; dark wash jeans, navy t-shirt, combat boots. The only difference was the black watch on his left wrist.

“Excuse me?” You cocked your hip and shot him your coldest glare before walking confidently towards him. It was so incredibly fake, but you shoved the anxious thoughts away. All you had to do was focus and he wouldn’t be able to manipulate you again. Hopefully.

“Take one more step and I’ll break your ankle, sweetheart.” His voice was calm and calculated, making chills run down your spine.

You shot him a skeptical look but froze halfway through lifting your foot as his muscles tensed.

“You wouldn’t dare,” you growled.

He raised an eyebrow, silently shaking your assurance. It certainly was a gamble. Seemed unlikely for him to suddenly maim you, but he was always full of surprises. Of course, obeying him now would set the tone for the rest of the day, shattering any sort of confidence you’d tried to develop. But it wasn’t worth it. You tentatively lowered your foot, releasing the breath you’d been subconsciously holding as a lazy grin slid over his features.

“Good girl. Until I give you permission, you’re not allowed to walk.” He leaned forward, his forearms resting on his denim clad thighs. His eyes continued to scan your body, taking in your new attire. “You’re going to crawl.” The words slithered past his teeth and made your skin flush in mortification.

“I am _not_ crawling.” Acid dripped from your voice, but you remained motionless.

“Well, not like that you’re not.” The demon reached beside him on the bed and tossed a small black object onto the floor in front of you. As it clattered loudly to the ground, you were able to see what it truly was. “My kitty needs her collar.” He flashed you a stunning smile as he returned to his earlier position.

You let out a snort to hide how quickly your heart had begun to pound. “Yeah, because that’s definitely going to make me want to crawl. Go fuck yourself, Dean.” Probably not wise to backtalk him, but there was no fucking way you were going to back down.

He shook his head slightly at your refusal, but the grin stayed in place. “You’re going to put that on or I’ll find a plug with a tail and you can wear both of them and _then_ crawl over here. You’re choice, pet.”

The nickname made your blood boil, but you didn’t see any other option than to submit. Shifting anxiously, you lowered your gaze at the prospect of wearing a collar for him. “Please don’t make me,” you whispered. It wasn’t intentional to plead with him, but the words escaped you anyway.

“ _Now_.” There was no room for discussion. The absolute dominance in his voice made you swallow a groan. It had to be some kind of demon bullshit. No one ever made you feel so submissive as he did with a single word. His tone was confident and in control, bringing out a part of your mind that you'd been struggling to hide. Obedience, for the moment at least, was the only thing in your mind. There wasn't any specific reason, but you felt so out of your league.

Your bones creaked as you knelt down onto the cold concrete floor. The collar was soft in your fingers as you lifted it up off the floor. A small pink heart hung from your new necklace, the familiar word _BABYGIRL_ engraved on both sides of the tag. Your teeth automatically dug into your lower lip as heat traveled across your face. Finger shaking slightly, you clasped the collar with a loud _click_ around your neck.

It was snug around your throat, leaving you with about an inch of space between skin and fabric. The metal rang loudly in the silent cellar as you moved your head. It felt much more embarrassing as you were in regular clothes. There was no lack of material on your body or ridiculous costume to make you feel like it was all a stupid game. You’d willingly put a collar around your neck for the man whose eyes were still locked on your kneeling form.

“C’mere, little kitty,” he cooed, his right hand patting his thigh in the most condescending gesture you’d ever seen.

“Fuck off.” Your tone wavered slightly as you gazed at him, trying to will the fire of defiance to grow inside of you.

“Kitties don’t speak, baby girl. Now get your sexy ass over here so Daddy can feed you.” His eyes sparkled in amusement at your obvious discomfort.

You parted your lips to give an angry retort, but the words died in your throat as your stomach began aching. Of course, now that he mentioned it, your body chose then to demand food.

He slapped his thigh once more as you struggled to continue fighting. It would be so much easier to just listen to the demon. More humiliating, sure, but so much simpler. Your resolve was crumbling as your internal monologue found cracks in the foundation.

You let out an annoyed breath, although your pulse was racing at what you were about to do. The floor was like ice on your palms as you fell onto all fours. Wet hair partially obscured your vision of the demon, making everything slightly less difficult.

“Look at me, pet.” Electricity shot down your spine at his words, but you tentatively lifted your head to meet his green eyes. “Now, come here, slut.” It was like a physical weight that dropped onto your shoulders. Automatically, your body started moving towards him.

The collar clinked with every shuffle as you slowly crossed the room. His smile grew as you came closer and closer to him, only aware of his eyes on your body and the heat of your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation, I've decided not to change perspectives. If that were to ever happen, I would rewrite this entire fic from Dean's perspective, not do one chapter


	15. Chapter 15

He was nearly laughing when you finally stopped in front of him, his hand reaching out to stroke the top of your wet hair. “Good girl,” he murmured, eyes still piercing through you.

You shot daggers at him, jerking your head away from the demon’s touch as a low growl rumbled within your throat. You sat back on your heels, kneeling in front of Dean, trying to dispel any submissive tendency that had crept into your mind.

Your defiance made the sly grin on his lips morph into a sneer of disapproval. “That won’t do,” he growled, leaning forward, his right hand snapped out to hook a single finger around the ring on your collar. You had enough time to process _oh shit_ before he pulled you towards the bed.

A surprised gasp pierced the air as your head jerked back, wet hair falling around your face. Your hands fell forward to catch your body until you were on all fours again in front of him. He lifted the collar up slightly, forcing you to raise your chin and meet his stony gaze.

 “Don’t pull away from me, slut.” Lighting passed between your eyes.

His scanned your face and smiled at your lack of obedience. Apparently opting for condescending instead of forceful, his tone lightened. “It’s a nice look for you, baby girl. That collar looks lovely on your neck. Do you like having a reminder that you’re owned? Like how snug that collar is, babe?”

You bit your tongue as your head shook gently. Eye contact broke as your stare fell to the floor. His words were fueling that fire inside of you, but if he noticed it didn’t dissuade him.

“Are you trying to say no, kitten? That’s so cute. But I think we both know you enjoy being told that you’re _my_ pet. Right, cunt?”

“Oh, shut up!” The words escaped your mouth before you could rein them back.

His booming laugh made your eyes flick up to analyze his features. “There’s that fighter. Unfortunately, my pets can’t talk. Try that again and I’ll muzzle you.” His eyes glittered as though he was almost _hoping_ that you’d give him an excuse to silence you.

You remained quiet, but your eyes conveyed the message of loathing.

He waited for a moment to see if you’d let the defiance take over. When you didn’t, his lazy grin returned. “Good girl. You’re such a good pet.” He released the collar and moved his rough palm up to cup your left cheek. “You nervous, babe?” You continued to meet his gaze, but felt the flush growing on your cheeks.

The soft contact made your heart flutter. His eyes didn’t have the lust and dominance clouding them. He almost looked… _kind_. It threw you for a loop and made a switch flip in your brain. It was an intimacy that you were _craving_ , that had to be the reason for your reaction. You weren’t disgusted, but calmed by his touch. The hatred brewing inside of you stopped churning as your mind went blank.

His thumb ran over your lips, automatically causing you part them. It was amazing; the absolute dominance Dean had in situation. You slid your knees closer to him so you could sit back on your heels without pulling away.

It was just so he wouldn’t get angry, at least, that’s the defense you conjured for your actions. It’s not like you were enjoying this. You had to play along to survive.

“Lick my finger, sweetheart.” It wasn’t the most forceful command, but you reacted to it anyway.

Your tongue ran up the pad of his thumb briefly, making his eyes sparkle in amusement.

His dragged his finger down over your chin, leaving a light trail of saliva along your skin. His touch scorched your flesh as his hand continued its journey south along your neck.

You swallowed instinctively at the light contact, but continued looking into his eyes.  

He stared at you almost tenderly and it was weird as hell. What the fuck was wrong with him? Where was the monstrosity you’d come to expect?

No. He was still there, but now he was trying to hide behind this caring façade. This faux intimacy that made you almost feel safe.

You shoved the thought out of your mind. Of course you weren’t safe. He planned on keeping you as a sex toy until he grew bored. Your only importance to him was how good of a lay you were.

The metal tag rung loudly as the demon played with it at the base of your throat. “Your heart’s going a little fast there.” You hadn’t noticed, but of course he did. “You want something to eat? You skipped dinner, didn’t cha?”

Starvation wasn’t exactly ideal, but it was your only way to silently protest.

His gaze softened slightly as a tiny smile fell on his lips. “C’mon, sweetheart, don’t make me force feed you, because I will.”

You shook your head slightly, trying to ignore the gnawing hunger inside of you. It wasn’t awful, you could survive without food for a while. Yeah, it would be far from fun, especially with what you suspected the demon had planned for you. But you could do it, that much you were at least partially certain of.

He rolled his emerald eyes before lifting the cover off of the plate of food beside him. Strawberries were the first thing you smelled. The sweet scent filled the room, making your mouth water. You’d skipped dinner the previous night, which normally wasn’t a problem, but with the amount of physical activity you’d participated in your body needed fuel.

“I know you’re hungry. Is this _really_ worth fighting me over?” It wasn’t and you both knew it, but that didn’t make the submission any easier. The promise of a full stomach was all that kept you from pulling away.

His left hand grabbed a large red strawberry off the plate and brought it closer to your lips. “Open that pretty mouth for me, babe.”

Well aware that your face was the color of the tempting fruit, you parted your lips. Dean’s smile showed teeth as he pulled you forward slightly so you could bite into the strawberry.

It was sweet and tangy, making you nearly moan at the taste. You automatically scooted closer to the demon on the cold ground, not really caring how the position looked. Your head was nearly resting on his thigh as you chewed and swallowed the small chunk of fruit.

He let you sink your teeth into the rest of it, grabbing another as you chewed and swallowed. “Good girl,” he murmured, releasing the hold on your collar so his right hand could cup your cheek once more. The warmth of his palm made heat rise as another blush grew on your face.

Another strawberry and you were in Heaven. Not even bothering to think about what your actions said, your mind focused solely on food.

He continued hand-feeding you, but when he held out an apple slice, he paused slightly and jerked his hand away when you leaned forward. Your eyes locked onto his in annoyance at the sudden change in routine.

“Don’t give me that look,” he chastised, “I just think you should _earn_ the rest of your breakfast. What do you think, kitten?”

He paused for a moment, but cut you off before you could speak.

“Oh, that’s right! Pets don’t talk. I guess it’s just my decision.” He let out a booming laugh and replaced the metal lid over the fruit. “Suppose that means my little girl needs to do something for me, huh?”

A low growl tumbled through your throat at the loss of your meal. Your eyes glanced at his grinning features before quickly flickering down between his legs. You averted your gaze as your face flushed crimson.

You _were_ in a pretty compromising position, it made sense he would force you to blow him. Hatred bubbled inside of you as the idea became more and more plausible. There was no fucking way you were going to do that for a god damn demon. He’d have to kill you first, which he would probably do anyway, so it definitely wasn’t happening.

Your kidnapper seemed to notice your sudden shift in mood from simple annoyance to true loathing, causing the smile to fade from his lips as he scanned your face. It took him about two seconds to realize where your aggression and anxiety was stemming from. “Hey, I’m not going to make you do that, sweetheart. _When_ you take me in that pretty mouth of yours, it will be after you _begged_ for it. Got that?”

Although there was no reason you should have believed him, a small rush of relief washed over you. You nodded timidly as you lifted your head to look at his expression, slightly surprised at the intensity of his gaze.

“Good girl.”

A rattle of metal to your right made your eyes shoot over to his left hand which held a long black leash.

“Oh, _hell_ no!” You snarled, immediately trying to lean away, but to no avail. His hand snapped out and clipped the leash to the front of your collar.

You automatically fumbled with the clasp while you continued moving as far away as the tether would allow.

“Remove it and I’ll be very angry, pet.” His tone carried that weight of a much worse fate. “And kittens can’t speak, don’t mess up again, slut.”

He jerked the lead slightly, making your head pull closer while he let out a quiet chuckle. The bed creaked as he rose to his feet, towering over you. “I know what you can do to earn your breakfast.” He grinned at your apprehension. “I think I’ll take you for a walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst I know. I know I'm horrible at updating and ugh, so sorry. I don't plan on abandoning this story, I have so many ideas, just takes a bit to make them semi coherent sentences.


	16. Chapter 16

You bit your tongue to keep your protests at bay, but settled for emitting a low snarl at his words. He couldn’t take you anywhere other than around the basement, which would be humiliating, however, it was hardly the _worst_ thing you’d been forced to endure. That knowledge wouldn’t make crawling around behind him any easier.

“Don’t pout, sweetie, you look so much cuter when ya smile for your daddy.” You ignored the subtle command to grin up at him, keeping your head down as his hand ran through your wet hair.

Your nails scratched the concrete floor while he continued to pet you, fighting the urge to curl your hands into fists and take a swing at the demon. Of course that wasn’t really an option as your best bet was to bide your time until he got lazy and you could escape. Didn’t seem likely as you were only one day in and he could already turn you to jelly with just a word, but it was all you had.

“Maybe you should put your hair in pigtails for Daddy,” he murmured, twisting damp strands of your hair around his slender fingers.

An irritated noise slithered past your teeth and echoed in the basement at his musings. Like _hell_ you would. You were mortified enough as is, but you were _not_ going to help a demon act out some sick schoolgirl fantasy.

The indignation at his suggestion started to fade as you considered it. Well, you would have to do it if he really pushed you, but that didn’t mean you’d enjoy it. The thought of being so vulnerable and childish in front of such an abomination made goosebumps appear on your skin. So what if the idea also partially turned you on? Didn’t mean _he_ turned you on.

You repeated that somewhat flawed reasoning in attempt to reassure yourself.

A slight tug on your hair and your eyes immediately flicked up to glare at the demon. “What do you think, princess? You want to put your hair in cute pigtails for Daddy?”

“Fuck no,” you hissed, automatically gasping before pressing your lips together as you broke his no speaking rule…again. _Shit_.

His laughter boomed around the room as he gave your hair another sharp jerk. “Oh, baby girl, what did I say about my pets speaking? Crawl up on the bed while Daddy gets a gag to fill your pretty mouth.” You remained motionless, eyes downcast as you contemplated refusing. “Now!” His voice made you jump slightly, but submit to the order.

Bones creaking, you moved closer to the bed while Dean released your hair and the leash he’d been gripping.

Heavy boots on concrete conveyed his movement to the other side of the bed. The sound of a drawer being opened and you hesitantly lifted your gaze to see his back by the large dresser to the right of the bed. You chose then to awkwardly climb onto the mattress, grateful he couldn’t see you struggle to remain kneeling as you pulled yourself up.

The bed was a nice relief on your sore knees after the hard floor. You remained on all fours, eyes carefully trained on the demon as he continued rummaging through the drawers, humming quietly to himself.

He glanced over his shoulder at you, partially settled on the bed, before turning back to his task. “Good girl. Now which one of these gags should keep my pet from speaking?”

Heat raced over your cheeks, causing your head to drop and your hair to fall around your face. How the fuck could he keep doing this? One idle comment and your muscles were already tightening with arousal. It was stupid, but also out of your control. The silent realization made your blood boil.

His words made your head jerk back up in fear. “A ball gag seems fitting, fill that mouth of yours right up.” The bed creaked as he sat down, holding a red silicon gag with a black leather strap. The ball had small holes in it, designed to make the wearer drool, which was beyond humiliating.

You were already in trouble, so continuing to speak didn’t seem like the worst idea you’d come up with. “You must have lost your damn mind if you think there is any way I’m wearing that,” you spat venomously.

The animosity in your voice only made your kidnapper smile softly and shake his head. “Oh, sweetheart, you know I can make all of hell rain down on you, so why fight me over such a small thing?” The demon climbed across the bed until he was sitting beside you, gazing in amusement into your defiant eyes. “You broke a rule, after I warned you what would happen, and now you have to be punished. Understand?”

It did make sense, even though you’d sworn not to follow his rules, you _had_ broken a rule.

No. You were being held captive by a fucking demon so there were no rules. You shook your head slightly, trying to shake the thoughts from your head while mistakenly answering Dean’s question.

He let out a long sigh, snapping you out of your thoughts, while scooting closer to you on the mattress until he was sitting on the edge, his feet firmly planted on the ground.

He patted his left thigh and glanced at you. “Sit on my lap, baby girl. C’mon don’t get all feisty with me.”

A quick eye roll conveyed your annoyance before you complied, awkwardly climbing onto the demon’s lap, your legs on either side of his left thigh, while your back was towards him. His right arm grabbed the end of your leash while the other snaked around your waist. It left you in a very intimate position that you were _not_ prepared to handle.

He simply wrapped the end of the leash around his palm, but kept little tension in it, allowing you the illusion of freedom. His calloused hand slipped beneath your baggy sweater, the heat of his fingers burning your bare waist.

You could feel him breathing. The steady inhale behind you making your heart beat faster. His voice was gentle in your right ear as he continued to trace lazy circles on your flesh. “Tell ya what, I’ll let you wait to put the gag on ‘till after your hair is in those pretty pigtails. How does that sound, baby?”

Your tongue ran over your suddenly dry lips at his question as your eyes glared at the floor. A childish hairstyle was the least of your worries and it was surprisingly tame compared to what you’d come to expect from your abductor. Yes, it would be embarrassing to look like a little kid, but it was just a cheap dominance tactic. It was _not_ going to get to you.

Resolve set, you cleared your throat before replying. “Yeah, okay.” Not the strongest of comments, but it was the best you could muster. Sure, it wouldn’t get to you, but it was still humiliating.

“Good girl,” he purred, his breath warm on the back of your neck. “And you’re so clever to already have elastics for your hair. Such a smart baby girl, but no more talking.” His condescending tone nearly made you growl, but you resisted the urge.

You had three black hair ties on your wrist, which made you internally groan, but you needed to pick your battles and this was not worth the energy.

“Look in the mirror while you put your hair up for Daddy, slut. You’re going to look so adorable with your lips over the gag and your hair in cute pigtails.”

You ignored him, but shifted slightly so you could gaze at your reflection in the floor length mirror that you’d fingered yourself in front of the previous night. The black collar looked rather nice on your neck, almost casual. It made his control seem never ending, continually a part of the situation even if you weren’t being fingered or spanked or whatever. The leash made your cheeks turn a soft pink as your eyes followed it down to the demon’s hand.

His left palm pulled you back until you were resting against his chest, his chin on your shoulder as he scanned you in the mirror. “Stop stalling, babe, get that hair up or I’ll find some pink ribbons for you to wear too.” Not exactly a threat, but you were going to be mortified enough without the additional little girlish attire.

You took in a shaky lung full of air and released a soft sigh before separating you damp strands into two sections, pulling them in front of your shoulders. It would be pretty messy since you weren’t using a brush or comb and your fingers were shaking slightly, but it would have to do.

His leg began to jiggle, bouncing you up in down as you fumbled to tie your hair, leaving it in low pigtails until his soft voice hit your ear. “Up high, whore, like handlebars. I can hold them tight when I fuck your pretty mouth. Won’t that be fun?”

Your only response was the quickening of your heart, which was enough of a reply for the demon. His laughter shook his shoulders, making you shake gently as well.

He’d said he wouldn’t make you give him head, but he was also very quick to change his mind.

Clearly, he could see the panic beginning to grow over your face as Dean’s expression shifted from amusement, to concerned, to confusion, and finally to realization in just a few moments. “Only after you’ve begged for me to fill your hole, sweetheart, and only after I think you’ve earned it. Which could take a while, but I’m a patient guy, so no worries.”

A rush of relief washed over you as you redid your pigtails. He wasn’t planning on forcing you, hopefully, which didn’t completely make sense, but you were _not_ going to argue.

With a final tightening, your hair was in cheerleader high pigtails, slightly messy, slightly wet, but still humiliating as hell.

You finally met his eyes in the mirror, locking gazes as he turned his head slightly to press a warm kiss on your cheek. “Good girl,” he murmured. “Unfortunately, you still need to be gagged.” Upon seeing the annoyance cross your features, his lips split into a grin. “Don’t be a pouter. You know you broke a rule and this is your punishment. So, suck it up and part those lips for me, sweetheart.”

You glared at him for a moment before slowly opening your mouth. His left hand pulled away from your stomach and grabbed the silicon gag from off the bed. “Good girl.” The leash still wrapped around his right palm, he centered the gag over your mouth and slowly pulled the straps back, pulling the ball further and further in. Past your teeth until it was settled comfortably in your mouth.

The ball had no taste, but made closing your jaw impossible. The slight clinking of metal behind your head and the demon finished fastening it in place. It wasn’t insanely large, but seemed to fit rather well, and thankfully, Dean hadn’t tightened it to hell and gone. Of course, that didn’t exactly make you feel better.

Saliva pooled in your mouth as you kept your lips separated. There wasn’t anything you could really do to stop it except growl to display your aggravation, and all that earned you was a quiet chuckle from your kidnapper.

Breathing through your nose was the smart thing to do, but the predicament you were in made panting your automatic reaction, which didn’t help the drool situation. Your hands came up instinctively, even though there wasn’t really anything you could do, but Dean’s fingers gripped your wrists, holding them still as he scanned your reflection.

“You can’t take it off, babe,” he murmured coolly, rubbing the inside of your wrist with his fingers. “It doesn’t have a lock you can pick.” He kissed your right cheek once more as saliva threatened to escape your open mouth. “I’ll let you out in a bit, don’t worry.” He released the hold he had on you and instead wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder once more.

You looked like you belonged in a porno. The thought made your face burn a deep crimson as you took in your appearance. Pigtails, collar, and gag all added to your humiliation, the leash bound around his right hand while you bounced slightly on his thigh.

He was humming again, his emerald eyes sparkling with amusement at your mortification. “Aw, is something wrong, baby girl? Is my little whore a bit embarrassed?” He cooed. “No idea why that might be. I think you look adorable.” He unwound the black leash from around his palm and moved his hands to your hips, slightly lifting you in a silent order to get off his lap. You immediately complied, rising to your feet just as drool began to escape your lips. A thin line of saliva trailed down your chin and dripped slightly on your semi-exposed chest.

“You’re not allowed to try and clean yourself up,” the demon growled, climbing off the bed as he spoke. “And my pets don’t get to stand up. You know that, slut.”

You took a moment to shoot him a venomous glare before you knelt down in front of him, the cold floor instantly making your knees ache.

He grinned at your compliance, his left hand playing with your pigtail as he stared down at you. “Good girl. I think it’s time for that walk now, don’t you think?” More spit began running out of your mouth and down your chin, some of it immediately fell onto your chest, while others travelled down your neck and throat.

“It’s a good thing I gagged you now,” he mused, “since I couldn’t exactly expect you not to try and scream for help.” You had about three seconds to try and process his cryptic remark before a jerk in your gut and a rush of blood to your head. A snap of his fingers and your surroundings changed as the demon transported you out of that freezing cellar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who continues to read this fic even though I'm horrendous at updating. I promise you, it has not been abandoned and I have so many more ideas for how the story will pan out. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Your eyes had automatically squeezed shut at the sudden shift in your surroundings. Breathing was more difficult, so you let your mind focus on that and allowed your eyes to stay closed. The dizziness faded after a few moments, which made Dean’s low chuckle reach your ears.

The carpet under your knees was soft and felt nice on your sore knees. It smelled like cinnamon rolls, which did not help your drooling situation. The heat from the new location felt divine on your frozen skin.

Blinking and squinting, your eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the brightness enveloping you.

Dean stood in front of an unlit fireplace, the leash hanging from his right hand. No need to look up, you could feel his eyes scanning your face as you took everything in.

The two of you were in a large house. Not what you expected. Tall windows to your left allowed the midafternoon sunlight illuminate the high ceilings and landscape photos adorning the off-white walls. A DVD player and sound system sat on the mantel above the fireplace, right below a large television. Dark brown leather chairs filled up empty space around you. The dark wooden floor was a beautiful contrast to the fuzzy cream rug you were on top of. Light wooden doors, with locks, sealed the two entrances to the…living room? The extra security must have been added in made by your kidnapper, a way to keep whoever he brought there dependent on him.

The windows faced a neatly mowed back lawn surrounded by a high white fence. Suburbs. The fence probably bordered a different house’s yard which that outside was your goal. People would hear any decently loud scream, of course putting civilians in danger wasn’t really an option. Plus, the large wiffle gag would distort and muffle any noise you made. Still, freedom was incredibly close. All you needed was a few minutes to call any of the numbers you’d long since memorized for help. You weren’t sure where you were, but that could be figured out later.

Dean didn’t seem the kind of guy to keep a spare house locked away in the suburbs to store his sex slaves in. So, it probably belonged to some poor family that he’d murdered. It would have been simple for a demon like him. All he must have done was take down any family pictures or memorabilia, and then moved right in.

Another trail of drool escaped your mouth, pulling you out of your observation of the room. Your right hand automatically raised to wipe away the saliva, but a sharp jerk from the leash made you falter.

“You know you’re not allowed to do that, cunt,” the demon barked. Your eyes snapped up to meet his. New found confidence was blooming inside of you at the sudden chance at escape. It wouldn’t happen for a little bit, but there was now a possibility.

You swallowed the defiance creeping up and lowered your hand back onto the carpeted floor. A soft nod and Dean dropped the edge in his gaze.

“Good girl,” he murmured as he sat down on one of the sofas to your left, beside a small black remote to the television, pulling you slightly closer by the leash. “Come sit over here by Daddy.” He patted the spot beside him on the couch, but it only earned him a hostile glare.

You both held eye contact for a moment before his impatient sigh broke the silence. “Don’t be like that, baby. I can always drag you over here or you can _crawl_ like a good little girl. Your choice, although you won’t like what happens if I have to force you.”

His body language screamed confidence; feet planted solidly on the ground, back relaxed into the leather chair, right hand casually wrapping the black leash around his fingers. You finally looked away from his cocky stare as saliva continued to pool in your mouth.

Dean, clearly growing impatient with your lack of movement, tugged on your leash. “C’mon, baby girl. My little _pet_ needs to learn her place.”

A harsh growl, ripped from the back of your throat, was your answer. Your _place_? He had to be fucking insane. Ideas of all the ways to kill him flooded your mind. It would be amazing to finally rid the world of the piece of trash sitting in front of you.

Unfortunately, the demon probably wouldn’t agree with your thought process. “Princess, you are really in the mood to piss me off, huh? How cute. I’ll count to three and if you’re not moving by then, well, I’ll just have to give that ass of yours a good spanking, won’t I?”

Your head snapped up at his threat. It would be beyond humiliating to be spanked by the bastard. He was sure to draw out every mortifying second until your face was as red as yo-

“One.” Your mind jerked back into focus, weighing the options. As if you had options. You’d be over there with Dean anyway, might as well be of your own accord.

“Two.” Grateful for the leggings covering your knees from the awkward shuffle, you began crawling towards the demon. It wouldn’t be possible to maintain eye contact, so you didn’t bother. Head down was easier anyway.

You crossed the short distance after a moment, practically hearing him smile at your actions. “Aw, good girl,” he cooed once you’d stopped and sat back on your knees by his feet. He ran his hand over one of your pigtails, giving it a sharp tug. His fingers moved to your jawline, ghosting over your skin. “My obedient slut, such a good girl for her daddy.” He chuckled softly at the heat growing on your cheeks. “Look at me, whore.”

When you didn’t immediately comply, his index finger forcefully lifted your chin. “Now.”

Your eyes snapped up to meet his, causing a soft whimper to escape you. He removed his hand, confident that you’d keep your eyes locked on his. “My poor desperate baby girl, drooling and _moaning_. It must be so embarrassing for you.” As if on cue, another string of saliva landed on your partially covered chest.

It was so fucking difficult to continue looking at him. Your jaw ached from biting the silicone gag and your hair was in the damn annoying pigtails. Escape was so close, but you couldn’t get there quite yet.

Tough it out. That’s all you could really do. Just try and handle his bullshit until a chance to escape. It would be hell, but you didn’t really have a choice.

“Does my little fucktoy want Daddy to take out the gag?” You whimpered again before giving a hesitant nod. It just made his grin widen. “Well, Daddy wants to take the gag out, but my submissive little pet can’t make any loud noises.” He dropped the condescending tone and smile as he leaned forward, eyes turning stony. “You try to scream or cry for help or anything and I will slaughter everyone in a five mile radius. Do you understand me?”

Another scared nod of your head and he was smirking again. “Good girl, but I don’t think you want that ball out badly enough. I think you’re going to have to earn it. Once you do, then you’ll get the rest of your breakfast. Think you can do that?”

He already knew the answer, but he waited until you’d nodded once more before continuing. “That’s my good girl.” His hand reached out once more, ignoring your slight flinch, and unclasped the leash from your collar. “You’re going to put on a show for me. Stand up.”

You stared at him for a moment, heart beginning to pound at the possibilities of your new task, before timidly getting to your feet and crossing your arms over your chest.

You were standing over him, a nice change of pace, and beginning to feel slightly more secure.

“Go stand in the middle of the room, sweetheart.” He gave a slight jerk of his head, eyes beginning to show his amusement.

You let out a childish sigh so you could show your impatience, useless, but you were feeling defiant. The carpet felt amazing on your bare feet, but you began feeling strangely exposed as you turned your back on the demon to move to the center of the living room. You spun on the spot and fixed him with an icy stare.

“You look adorable when you’re trying to act tough. It’s like you actually think you’re in control.” He ignored your bratty eye roll as he continued speaking. “I love being able to show you just how helpless you are.” He held up the black remote, pointed it at the sound system, and clicked a few buttons. Soft music filled the room, a song you didn’t care enough to focus on. “You’re going to do a strip tease for me.”

Your stomach dropped at his casual tone. Like hell you would! The defiance was obvious in your expression, but the demon interrupted before you could start hitting him, for all the good it would do. “Remember, you have to earn your meal, princess. If you don’t perform up to my standards, then I guess you’ll just have to do something else. Maybe I’ll take you on a walk around the backyard? Then my pet might be a little bit more compliant.”

An involuntary whimper made you look away. Sure, it would be embarrassing to ‘put on a show’ but being walked like an actual pet was beyond mortifying. He obviously knew that, fucking jackass.

“That’s what I thought.” The laughter was beginning to leak into his voice. “So, look at me and start dancing, bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm the worst at updating. I know I know I know. I have not run out of ideas and I am not abandoning this story. Super sorry, but life is life and it keeps moving. As an apology, I'll let ya'll in on a secret. The song is Cherry Pie by Warrant (I know so original)
> 
> Anyway, I will do my best to update sooner and thank you all for the comments, I really appreciate them! You guys are the reason I'm still writing this piece of trash. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Your heart was pounding loudly over the music. Were you actually contemplating doing a striptease? It was insanity. Of course the entire situation was fucking insane, but that didn’t mean you would go along with it.

The idea of dancing for a demon was almost too mortifying to comprehend. The pigtails certainly didn’t help.

You lowered your head slightly, unable to look at Dean for a moment. He would get what he wanted, but that didn’t mean you’d be happy about it. And you sure as hell wouldn’t go above and beyond for him. You’d strip down, maybe move with the music, but that was it.

“Hurry up, princess. If my pet can’t follow simple instructions then maybe I should get her a shock collar.”

You let out a tiny muffled noise at his threat. That would certainly get you moving, but electricity wasn’t something you felt like experimenting with. Especially with Dean.

Sighing quietly, you began moving your hips in time with the music. It was a familiar tune that made you feel like some cheap stripper. You slowly lifted your head as your hands moved over your baggy sweater.

 _Sweet cherry pie_.

Dean’s eyes were locked on your swaying hips, a lustful look in his gaze. His tongue ran along his lower lip as his head titled just slightly to the left.

It was like having a spotlight on your awkward attempts to be sexy. He was just making you even more self-conscious and there was no doubt in your mind that he knew it. Your heart felt like it was going to explode as you ran your fingers over the waistband of your leggings. You could see his breath hold as you slowly peeled the fabric down past your thighs. Your sweater was long enough to still cover your black panties, but that would change soon.

His eyes snapped up to meet you, causing immediate heat to rise on your cheeks, but you held the look for a moment. His gaze seemed darker, much less playful. Not black, yet, but still far more intense than usual. Lightning seemed to pass through the connection as you held it. He was so fucking _dominating._ It was exhausting. He had total control and he loved shoving that in your face.

He started breathing again as he relaxed into the sofa, arms spread out on the back of it. The bastard just looked so cocky you wanted to scream. “You’re holding back, sweetheart. I want a show, not a timid little girl struggling to get changed.”

You flashed him a cold look before turning slowly on the spot, rather awkward with the leggings still partially on, but you managed. The sunlight from the windows helped you forget about what you were doing. It was easier not to have to see the stupid demon’s face. He wanted a show? Then you’d give him a damn show.

Legs straight, you leaned forward and continued removing your leggings. The sweater began sliding up as you continued bending over. His sharp intake of breath was music to your ears. Probably not smart to try and make the demon lose control, but he’d broken your façade so many times, you deserved a little revenge.

 _Swingin’ to the left and swingin’ to the right_.

Your fingers traced soft lines on your calves as you stepped out of the leggings, leaving them in a puddle on the floor. The sweater had completely ridden up, revealing your navy bikini panties to your kidnapper.

You slowly began to straighten up, hips still swaying in time with the song. You could feel his eyes follow the curve of your legs all the way up.

You played with the hem of your top, lifting it slightly as you moved, but never quite high enough to begin removing it.

The gag was a bitch to breathe around. You’d never drooled so much in your life and your jaw was not happy. That was all the motivation you needed to hurry the ridiculous dance along.

You’d never stripped for a guy before, at least not like this. You looked back over your left shoulder to quickly make eye contact with Dean. He was grinning like a maniac at your shameless display. It only fueled the fire inside of you.

You faced the windows once more before pulling the sweater up past your damn pigtails and over your head. It easily slid off your arms and joined the leggings on the floor.

Your face was probably the same color as your now revealed scarlet bra. Feet shuffling slightly, you rotated once more, making sure to give your hips enough of a bounce to grab his attention.

It worked and he was staring at everything but your face. His voice was husky and riddled with arousal. “C’mere, babe. Come sit on Daddy’s lap.” He didn’t even bother meeting your eyes to give the order. He knew it would be obeyed regardless.

 _She’s my cherry pie_.

The house was much warmer than the basement, so the shiver you felt as you walked towards the demon wasn’t from your lack of clothing. Each step made your heart beat just a little bit faster. His tongue ran over his lips once more and you nearly stopped your progress. He looked like he was going to devour you and it made heat flash through your body. You paused for a moment to process his hungry gaze. Toes curling into the carpet, you swallowed audibly before continuing.

When you reached the couch, he finally lifted his head and your eyes met his. “Good girl,” he murmured, all humor gone. He waited expectantly until you climbed onto the sofa, thighs on either side of him.

You were panting at that point. Any awkwardness or embarrassment you felt at your dance was pushed aside. He looked at you like you were _exactly_ what he wanted. Not really the best compliment from a demon, but it made you feel…special? You weren’t quite sure how to describe it, but there was no room to be self-conscious in your mind. You were focused entirely his eyes and the pounding of your heart.

“You didn’t crawl,” he murmured idly. His right hand reached up around the back of your head as you mentally cursed your lack of a memory. “You’ll get your punishment later, you need to learn to obey me, toy. But, for now we’ll focus on something else.” His fingers fumbled for a moment with the clasp on the gag, but eventually you felt the leather strap loosen. He ran his index finger along your cheek, heat blooming at the touch, before he gently tugged the ball out of your mouth.

A long string of saliva broke as he tossed the gag aside. Your jaw didn’t want to close after being open for so long, so you left your lips parted as submission hit you. You relaxed slightly, able to breathe easier without the silicone gag covering your mouth.

“Good girl,” Dean whispered, his hand softly rubbing the back of your neck. “You did really well though, baby girl. I know you were nervous, but you’re done now and you get to have a reward.” His thumb massaged a hard knot below your skin, making you groan quietly. “Doesn’t that sound nice, princess? A reward for my beautiful girl.” His fingers were hypnotic, making his words fade to the back of your mind.

Your body slumped against him as your eyes flickered shut. The steady thrum of your heart was the tempo of his touch. Your chin dropped while your head leaned onto his shoulder. The heat from your cheeks was slowly beginning to die down and your energy died along with it. His left arm slid around your waist, pulling your barely clothed body flush with his. “Good girl,” he murmured into your ear, his voice melding with the massage and pulling you even deeper down. Relief flooded your mind as he continued to quietly praise you. Day two and you hadn’t gotten killed by a demon. In fact, the only damage that had been done was to your ego. It seemed like a win in your book.

The moment seemed endless. Focusing appeared almost too problematic when continuing to be lulled into this serenity was an option. Your own trembling gasps soon synchronized with his steady inhalations until the only noise was the drumming of your heart and the soft harmonized breaths of the hunter and the demon.

“Pet, you ready to go eat?” he asked after a while. When had his fingers stopped rubbing that hard muscle in your neck? You slowly opened your eyes and pushed your body away from his slightly. You’d completely zoned out from the hypnotic intimacy you’d been craving.

His lips brushed against your cheek when you didn’t meet his gaze. The heat on your face was immediate as another blush covered your skin. He let out a small laugh at your reaction. “Answer me, sweetheart. You alright to get up and eat?”

You gave a short nod, eyes still downcast.

“Tell me.” The soft edge in his voice made your muscles automatically tighten in anticipation. You could still resist, but any further and Dean would begin to lay down the law. It was almost tempting to see how far you could push, but your mind wasn’t at its sharpest, so you gave in.

“I’m ready to eat, Daddy,” you murmured. 

"Aw, there’s my good whore,” he cooed, softly petting your hair. “Climb off my lap and go crawl to the kitchen.” He gave your ass a lightly slap when you hesitated. “Now, princess.”

Your muscles protested as you rose off the couch, shivering at the sudden loss of warmth his body had provided. Late afternoon sunlight illuminated the room with a golden glow. It almost looked inviting. You’d nearly fallen asleep on Dean in that exhausted and submissive mindset. The quiet praise had completely filled you with relief at doing something, anything, right for your abductor. As long as he was kept happy, no neighbors would be murdered and you wouldn’t be brutally raped.

He could do it easily. You forced the thoughts back. No, he was happy with you and so you were safe, for now at least. All in all, it could be much worse, he wasn’t torturing you and you could survive this.

“Um, I don’t know where the kitchen is.” Your voice was embarrassingly soft and had become slightly higher in your submissive state. A constant heat radiated from your cheeks, but it almost didn’t matter to you. The carpet was soft on your bare legs and Dean was going to give you food. A quiet haze seemed to have glazed over your mind allowing the world to appear safer than it was. Why were you so worried about Dean? He wasn’t going to hurt you, in fact he had just called you a good girl.

But, everything was _not_ fine. Worry was beginning to creep back into your head even as you tried to stay calm. Feeling safe and warm and obedient was so nice, staying in this comfortable bliss for a while longer wouldn’t be so bad. You’d had a tough few days, so a break was much deserved. Why ruin it with thoughts of escape?

The smile was in his voice when he answered, “Door on my right, your food is waiting for you, princess. I have to make a phone call, so I’ll be in shortly.” His hand was already pulling a phone out of what was probably his pocket, although it looked like thin air. He dialed a number quickly and held it to his ear, eyes still locked on your kneeling form as it rang.

That was your cue to leave. “Thank you, Daddy,” you said sweetly, before completely freezing. He hadn’t ordered you to thank him or to use that mortifying name. It had just slipped out in your compromised state. Worry, anger, and fear snapped you awake like a bucket of ice water. What the fuck were you _doing_? Of course he was going to hurt you! Now was _not_ the time to be complacent.

The demon didn’t even seem to notice your sudden shift in demeanor. He was murmuring clipped responses into the phone, eyes glazed as though looking past you into a realm you were lucky enough to be oblivious to.

You hurriedly crawled past him, desperate to clear your head of the fucked up thoughts that seemed to be appearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back after basically being dead. I told ya'll I wouldn't forget about this story :) Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> A lot of stuff has changed for me, including my writing and my kinks and how I view kink, going to a BDSM dungeon for a few years will do that to ya. (side note, anyone know any good places to post nonfanfic erotica? Similar to this sort of story but just fiction instead of fanfic, hook a sista up).
> 
> Because of this, the story will become more intense, much more kink heavy, and more OOC for Dean. And if you're lucky, they might just fuck.
> 
> Love ya all, I'll do my best to keep updating, let me know what you liked and didn't about this new chapter? I'm a bit off my groove


End file.
